In Love With A Monster
by xLExxx
Summary: Athena Caravella is a recently transferred student at Beacon Hills High School. Once she steps foot in the school, she catches the eye of a certain supernatural being. Athena quickly finds herself in a world full of hot supernaturals and creepy scientists. Not only does Theo Raeken want to be her friend, but he also wants her in his pack... And for himself.
1. Chapter 1

First day of school, every kid's nightmare. Probably the worst day of the year, followed by those other horrendous school days. But that's not really the worst. You do get to see your friends, but that's pretty much it. First day of school at a completely new school? That's the worst.

My name is Athena. Athena Victoria Caravella. Yeah, as you might have guessed by now, or not, I am starting a new school. I had to leave all my friends behind, not that I had a lot. But still, the point is that I don't know any of these people. The only person I do know is Maggie, my younger sister, but that kinda doesn't count because she's a sophomore and I'm a senior plus she's my sister. Maggie and I are like Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum, Drusilla and Anastasia, and Anna and Elsa. We are much more than just sisters, more like best friends.

I wasn't exactly the total dork in my old school, but I wasn't a Regina George either. Through all those tough times, we were always their for each other. I know this sounds kind of sad, but she is the only real best friend I ever had.

I looked into Maggie's dark brown eyes and sighed. To be honest, I hated- no, despised school. It made me feel so depressed. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, not letting go.

"Promise me you'll be okay?" She asked.

"I promise if you promise too."

"I promise too." She smiled.

I let go of her hand, and watched as she walked away, into Beacon Hills High School. Maggie's more talkative than I am, so I bet she'll make friends quicker. I reached into the pocket of my flannel shirt and took out a crumpled sheet of paper: my schedule.

First period, Advanced Bio. Dammit. I'm so unprepared for this. I threw the schedule back into my pocket and walked inside the most dreaded place on earth. I tried to find my locker, and eventually found it after five minutes.

05-29-16. I opened my locker and threw my books in it. Turning around, I noticed a group of people walking near me. One of them, a guy, looked at me then went back to doing what he was doing but it sure didn't look like he forgot about me.

I was pretty late for first period, kinda depressing on a first day of school, but I seriously don't care. It was the middle of class and everyone turned to me as I walked in.

"You must be the new student." The teacher smiled, leading me to my seat. "Everyone this is Athena."

I forced a smile and sat down in my seat, making sure not to make any eye contact. "Let's be nice to her on her first day here."

Seeing Biology was never my best subject, I eventually dozed off. I looked over to my left and there he was again. That same guy. But only this time, he smirked and did not look away. Oh shit, is it visible? God, I hope not. I reached into my green, zebra print pencil case and fished out a small mirror. Looking into it, everything was normal. I sighed with relief. If anyone ever found out, I would be roast beef. Literally maybe.

I glanced quickly to my left again and sure enough he was still looking at me.

"What?" I growled, obviously pissed off.

"You are one aren't you?" He smiled.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." I raised my hand and excused myself from class.

I speed-walked towards the bathroom, looking back once in a while. Thankfully, he wasn't following me. I made a quick turn and bumped into someone.

"Where are you going?" He grinned.

"Geez, do you have to stalk me? I'm just going to the bathroom. Uh, lady business?"

"Yeah I know." He walked closer towards me, not looking away from my eyes.

"What do you want?" I backed up against the locker.

"I just was curious. You're not.. normal?"

"You have serious issues. What the hell are you talking about?"

His eyes turned bright yellow, really not cool. As if with instinct, my eyes turned as well, making him smirk.

"Theo, leave her alone." A voice growled. The guy backed up from me and smiled, before retreating.

"Hey I'm not so sorry about him." The other guy walked towards me.

"I hope so." I looked at him.

"I'm Stiles by the way."

"Athena. And, thanks for um.. saving me?"

"It's no big deal. Theo's kind of a bitch. I mean, no one believes me. You're new?"

"Yeah." I looked down, kicking the floor softy.

"Hey, let's go back to class okay?" He looked at me, noticing something was wrong.

"I'll catch up. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright then." Stiles said, and disappeared.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the bathroom, hoping no one else was stalking me. After I finished my "business", I got out and stopped in the middle of the door way. Let's just say I get quite easily lost all the time. I decided to take a left turn and kept walking, crossing my arms against my chest.

My steps started getting shorter after I started hearing weird noises. Suddenly, three tall figures, which looked like some creepy scientists of some sort started "strolling" inside the school. Paralyzed with fear, I couldn't move, until something grabbed my arm, pulling me.

"W-what the hell?" I whipped my head and saw that Theo kid again. He pulled us into a dark room, shutting the door behind him.

"What the fuck was-?" I yelled, but was interrupted when he covered my mouth. "Shh." My eyes slowly made their way towards his. I could feel his chest really close to mine, making me feel uncomfortable. I started sweating and getting hot out of a sudden.

I pulled away and tried to go to a different corner, but from what little things I could see, the room was really tiny, like a closet.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I started pacing back and forth, breathing heavily.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" He grabbed my arms.

"No no. I- I have to leave." I tried getting past him.

"You do know they're still probably out there."

My heart started beating much faster. I noticed Theo's heartbeat was calm, not as bad as mine. I had to get out of this room now. Why? Well, I mean this tight space was really getting to me and I was alone in here with a _guy_. To be really really honest, a kind of cute guy. All the other guys at my old school were ugly as fuck. Why am I even thinking about that at a moment like this?

I tried to run towards the door, but Theo stood in my way. "You're okay?"

"Do you want me to barf on you?" I crossed my arms.

He chuckled, "Fine, let's go back to class then." As he walked away, his hand brushed against mine, but not by accident. My cheeks started burning, and I bet they were as red as a tomato by now.

 **A.N. ~ Sorry this is a short chapter. I hope you enjoy. Btw this story is also on my wattpad account halesmyalpha in case you were wondering. ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Theo and I were in the bio room, but the kinda good thing was that there was no one else in there. It was just us. I walked over towards a lab table and examined a random paper. Suddenly, something wrapped itself around my waist, not too tight though. I looked down and saw it was his arms. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. Theo put his face on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. Im pretty sure he said something, but all I heard was gibberish.

I slowly turned around, and as I did, his body started coming closer. He picked me up and sat me down on the table, his lips meeting mine. This has been going on for minutes, and how long exactly I don't even want to know. Theo pulled away once in a while, saying "Miss. Caravella" but I didn't want him to stop.

"Miss Caravella!" My head shot up quickly as those thoughts disappeared. I was still in class, in my desk, in front of all these people. Oh. My. God.

"Miss Caravella, if you need to excuse yourself please do." The teacher, who was standing next to me, said. Pretty much all the students began giggling and laughing. My cheeks flushed again as I looked over towards Theo, who was looking at me.

He leaned over towards my desk, "Thinking about me?" He smirked.

"God no." I covered my face.

He raised an eyebrow, not wiping that smirk foff his face. "You do know that I know when you're lying?"

"Listen, I just… Dozed off okay?" I rested my face on my hand, and didn't look at him for the rest of the class.

The bell soon rang, signaling the end of the period. I grabbed all of my books and sped over towards the doorway, not talking to anyone. I turned the lock on my locker and opened it. Reaching for my other books, I got up to look into the mirror. My long, dark brown hair flowed down past my chest and my blue eyes met my reflection. I sighed and shut the door.

"Hey." Theo was leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Holy fuuuu… What do you want?" I closed my eyes.

"I just want to, you know, start over?" He looked around then back at me.

"Okay? Um…Yeah... I'm Athena."

"Theo." He smiled. "Care to meet up somewhere after school?"

"Well, I just met you… so totally." I laughed.

"Alright then." I saw that his eyes wandered somewhere behind me. Turning around, I saw it was Stiles making an angry face and walking towards us.

"You uh.. might not want to hang out with him." Theo said.

"Why not?"

"Just because." He smiled and walked away.

~After School~

I took my backpack along with all my books for homework and went outside to meet up with Maggie. (She's my sister, in case you forgot ?) I waited for five minutes until I saw her figure coming closer. She was with about four other girls, which I'm guessing are probably her new friends.

When she saw me, her eyes gleamed with joy. I got up from the grass and walked over towards her.

"Hey, how was your day Mag?" I looked at her.

"It was great. I met a lot of new people obviously. The classes are great too."

"I bet." I smiled.

"Hey, who's picking us up?" She grabbed her backpack and laid it on the grass.

"Um. Let's just say a friend."

"New friend? Is it a boy? Is he cute?"

I didn't answer her questions because I noticed Theo walking from behind her. "You could say that." I smiled at him, and he returned it.

She noticed I wasn't paying any attention and turned around to what was so interesting. "Let me rephrase that. Hot friend?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yup." I whispered into her ear.

"Hey Athena." He waved and walked over towards us. "Who's this?"

"Her? That's Maggie, my sister."

"Please, call me anything you'd like." She had googly eyes and was almost drooling until I grabbed and pulled her back.

"I'll stick with Maggie." Theo smiled, and looked back at me.

"So where are we going to um.. hang out?" I asked.

"Starbucks. We can go to Starbucks." Maggie said, while looking at Theo dreamily.

"Alright then." He led us to his car which was parked across the street.

Wanting to talk to Maggie, I let Theo walk first. I grabbed her arm, "No embarrassing me alright? And back off." I smiled.

"Alright, alright let go. You can have him." She giggled. I let go of her and got inside the passenger seat, with Maggie sitting in the back. The drive there was pretty awkward. I didn't say much, Maggie did all the talking. But it was more like "Ask Theo 200 questions."

At Starbucks, we decided to sit in a small table with four seats: Maggie sitting next to Theo, and I was across from him.

~Ting~ I grabbed my phone from my pocket and hit the lock screen button. One message.

 _Hey this Theo guy is so freaking cute. I change my mind about you calling dibs. I call dibs now. :)_

I looked up and stared at Maggie. I wrote back: _Why are you texting instead of talking?_

 _Because. I can't let him know my feelings. Ooh, new cute guy alert. Imma brb._ I looked up from my phone again and saw Maggie was getting up.

"Hey, sorry to leave you two alone so quick, but I uh… have to go so have fun." She winked. And just like that, she disappeared.

I looked at Theo, who was obviously just as confused as I am. "Soo…" I smiled, "What's new?"

He started playing with the straw in his drink and looked up at me. "I was wondering if you'd like to, you know join my pack? I know you're new here and all, and I'm pretty sure you'd like to be in a pack just like I do."

"I... I really don't know." I'm already in my family's pack, but I didn't mention that.

"You _are_ a supernatural creature right?" He looked deep into my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"So you want me to persuade you?" He smirked.

I snorted and stared at him as if he had two heads. "Persuade me? Good luck with that."

"And why is that?"

"It takes quite a long time to convince me. But you can try, I'm not stopping you. It'll be hard."

"I bet." Theo smiled. I scoffed. As if.

~Ting~ When will Maggie learn to stop texting me at a moment like this? I sighed and looked at my phone. But this time it wasn't from Maggie. It was from mom.

 _Hey Athena, just wondering if you could stop by home if you're not busy. Wanted to tell you guys something._

I looked back up at Theo and forced a smile. "It's my mom."

"What'd she want?" He started playing with the straw again.

"She wanted to know if we could come by. It better not be one of those stupid family meetings again." I groaned.

"I have to go anyways, mind if I drop you guys off?"

"Sure thing." I got up and walked over towards where Maggie was sitting. "Hey Mag, we have to go. Ma wants us home."

Maggie groaned. She turned back around towards the guy and said, "By the way, here is my number, and my home phone, and my mom's phone, and my sister's pho-" "MAGGIE, WE ARE LEAVING. NOW." I yanked her hair and got up, while she yelled a goodbye to the guy she was sitting with.

Remember when I said the drive to Starbucks was awkward? I take that back. The ride home was even worse. Nobody said anything: Maggie was texting, Theo was driving, and I was pretty much day dreaming.

He eventually parked the car right in front of our house, as if it couldn't have been worse. I let Maggie get out first, so I sat in my seat and turned to Theo.

"Good luck with trying to persuade me to join your pack." I smirked.

miled

"Thanks." He smiled back. I got out of the car and right before he drove away, I gave him one last goodbye.

Ma was in the kitchen waiting for Maggie and I to move our asses. Not literally though.

"Hey girls," She came and squeezed both of us tightly. "How was school?"

"It was amazing." Maggie bounced up and down. "And guess what Ma?"

"What?" She laughed.

"Athena's got a boyfriend! Athena's got a boyfriend!" Maggie skipped around the kitchen, avoiding being hit by my backpack.

"Athena is that true?" Ma turned to me.

"No. Not at all. No boyfriend." I rambled.

"Good. But who dropped you guys off?"

"Uh… Um.. You know, that frien-"

"BUSTED." Maggie sang. I gave Maggie the evil eye and my mom glared at me.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day after school, I met up with Maggie in the same place as before.

"Hey Mag." I smiled and walked towards her.

She strutted over, "Sup sis."

"Hey tell Ma I won't be home til later. I'm going to the gym for a while."

"Since when do you go to the gym?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Since today. Who's taking you home?"

"My friend Becky is. Is that okay?"

"I guess. Just get home safe."

"Okay byeeee." And just like that she was gone.

I walked inside the girl's bathroom in the gym and changed into short gym shorts, a white tank top and tied my long hair into a loose ponytail. I got all my bags and walked over towards the main room with the all the machines. I dropped the bags next to the treadmill and almost had a heart attack. In a good way, if that even makes any sense. Just a few machines down, there he was.

Theo must have noticed me because he stopped what he was doing and purposely took off his sweater, revealing his God knows how many pack body, and walked in my direction, wearing only grey sweatpants. Let me just tell you, it wasn't just those abs. Not to be creepy, but he also had the ass. I mean come on, even mine isn't that perfect.

"Hey Athena. Didn't think I would find you here." He smiled.

I looked into his eyes, and only his eyes. I couldn't let him see one of my weaknesses. At least not like this. His eyes wandered towards mine. Theo moved left and right slowly, seeing where I was looking,

"You're looking into my eyes," He laughed.

"What am I supposed to do? Lick my lips?" I snorted.

"Something like that."

"Sooo?" I still kept looking into his eyes, and nothing lower.

"So you came here to stare at me?" He smirked.

"No. I actually came here to work out. You?"

"Well, you are really hard to persuade. And I bet you're feeling really uncomfortable right now."

"You sure like to get off topic." I smiled. "And what makes you think I'm uncomfortable?"

"Nothing. But you really want to look don't you?" He smiled, coming closer.

"No." I lied. Why does this kid have to make everything uncomfortable?

"You know, if you join my pack, you'll get to see an awful lot of this." He touched my arm gently.

"Theo.." I turned around, "I should be working out."

"Go ahead." He smiled, not turning away.

I walked over towards the weights and right before I was going to pick up a 15 lb, he held on to it, not letting me take it.

"Come on, you can do better than that." He smirked. Please. Stop. Fucking. Smirking. And I don't mean that in a bad way. No girl could resist that smirk.

"I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of you."

"Try 30." He pointed with his head.

I sighed and picked it up. To my surprise, it wasn't that heavy.

"See? It's not so bad."

"Theo?" I looked at him, putting down the weight.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want me in your pack so badly?"

"I don't know. Don't _you_ want to be in a pack?"

"I do, but can I at least have some time? Besides, you still have to persuade me."

"That backfired." He smiled, looking down.

"Wha-? Oh God. Was that it? Your little trick?" I laughed.

"Yeah, but you _are_ hard to persuade." He chuckled, coming closer towards me. I bumped into the wall behind me, but I didn't move away. Theo leaned against it, coming even closer.

The door to the gym slammed open and in came another guy. I looked behind Theo to see the guy's features. Dark hair, tan skin, tattoo.. That's all I could pick out.

"Hey Theo," He came towards us.

"Who's this?" I looked at Theo for an answer.

"This is Scott." Theo said, looking at him. To be pretty honest he was cute as well. Why have I just found out about this school with the world's hottest teenagers?

"I'm Athena by the way." I looked at this Scott, walking away from Theo.

"Sorry if I was interrupting anything." He said.

"No. You weren't." Theo said. By the tone of his voice, I could tell he was agitated that Scott came.

"Imma go and leave you guys to yourselves." I smiled and slowly walked away. For the next 10 minutes, I was pretty much only working out, not caring if they were watching.

I was just about to call my dad, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Athena, it's mom. Just wanted to tell you that your father and I are parked outside. Take your time though."

"Alright. Bye Ma." I said, and hung up. Grasping my bag's handles, I walked out of the machine room towards the doors. I looked back one last time and when I couldn't find Theo, I left.

Ma and Dad, just like she said, were parked in front of the gym. I opened the door to the Honda and got inside.

"Hey Athena, how was your day?" Dad turned around to face me from the front seat.

"Peachy. Just peachy." I put my bag on my lap and looked out of the window.

"Well we've got some news for you. Your father and I are leaving early tomorrow morning and coming back in two days. It's a little trip for us."

"Aww. That's too bad." I fake-frowned. But to be honest, I wasn't so sad. I get the whole house to myself. Well, Maggie too but you know.

"Yeah, and you know the rules. No-"

"No parties, be home by curfew, no pretending to be 21, no going to clubs, no getting drunk, no doing drugs." I groaned.

"And absolutely no boys. You forgot that." Dad said, looking at me.

"Right." I knew that, but I didn't want to actually say it. Why we had these stupid rules, I have no clue. But none of them really bothered me, except the last one.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked inside the school library, pretty much because I had nothing else to do. Looking to my right, I saw Scott and Stiles at a table, along with their friends.

"Hey guys." I know, I know. I'm 'intruding' their business, but who cares.

"Hey Athena." Stiles turned around and smiled.

"So you found something?" Scott asked, turning to Stiles.

"Another signature. This is Theo's dad's signature on a speeding ticket from eight years ago. And this is his dad's signature on a transfer form to Beacon Hills High School from just a few days ago."

I leaned over to get a better look at what they were looking at. Why they were even talking about Theo as if he did something really wrong, kinda worried me.

"How did you get his transfer form?" A pretty asian girl who was sitting next to Scott asked. After hanging out with Theo for a while, he did tell me some of their names and that they were all in their own pack.

"You didn't break into the Administration Office?" Scott looked at Stiles.

"No, I did not break into the Administration Office. Okay, I might have broken into the Administration Office. Can we just focus on the signatures, please? They're different."

"They look kind of different." I leaned over, looking closer.

"They're completely different. Come on. Look. The garlands don't match, the undulations of the sinuous stroke are totally off. And look, look at this. Perfect example of the Criminal Tremor.

"So now, Theo is Theo, but his parents aren't his parents?" Kira asked.

"Someone's not someone. And when I figure out who that someone really is, someone's in big trouble." I looked at Stiles. This kid must definitely be joking.

"But no one's done anything wrong." Scott said.

"Yet. If Theo's parents are both psychotic killers then obviously, we should not trust him, right?"

"My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf." Malia said. Everyone looked at Stiles, wondering if he gave up yet.

"Okay It's fine. You know what? I'll figure it out myself. Right? I don't need you or you or you. I don't need anyone." He stormed away.

…

Stiles ended up taking me and Liam along. Me because I obviously was kind of close with Theo, as far as he's concerned. Liam? I haven't the slightest idea why Liam.

"What's a Criminal Tremor?" He asked Stiles, looking at a piece of paper. I slapped my forehead.

"It doesn't matter." Stiles snatched the paper from Liam. I sat in the back, quietly, not wanting to cause any trouble.

…

The three of us were hiding behind bushes and "spying" on Theo. From what I can make out, he grabbed a small bag from the trunk of his car and began walking away.

"I told you he was up to something." Stiles whispered. I squinted at Theo, observing his actions.

"We just spent three hours watching this dude play video games in his bedroom. He better be out here covering up a mass murder." Liam said.

"God, he better be. This is such a waste of time." I groaned.

"You still got his scent?" Stiles asked.

"Don't need it." I looked down towards where Liam was looking and sure enough there were footprints. I followed Stiles, with Liam walking in the back.

Stiles turned around quickly after he noticed Liam stop.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him.

"I forgot, I was supposed to meet Mason at the school gym." He said.

"Who's Mason?" I hate not knowing anything.

"He's Liam's friend. Okay, why didn't you just tell him?" Stiles said.

"Tell him what?"

"Anything."

"I can't just tell him anything."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't.. I haven't told him everything."

"Still? We said it was okay."

"Yeah, I know, but it's not that easy. It's a lot to accept."

"Liam, I could always help you if you need it." I smiled.

"It's alright." He said, kicking the ground.

"He watched my dad blow up a Berserker with a land mine. I think the groundwork's been pretty thoroughly laid for acceptance. Scott and I have been through this. Okay? More than once. It's always been better when they know." Stiles rambled, while continuing to walk.

"But what if he freaks out? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he tries to stab me with something silver? Or what if-" I quickly turned around and Liam was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles said, looking into a hole in the ground. I leaned over and Liam was laying down in the dirt below. "I sw-. There he is. Hurry up. Stop screwing around." And just like that Stiles disappeared, running after what caught his attention.

Seeing how I was the only one standing there that could help him, I grabbed Liam's arm and pulled him out of the hole.

"Thanks." He smiled.

We soon caught up with Stiles who was now hiding behind a big log. Trying to catch my breath, I leaned against it, bending down.

"Come on. Try and get his scent. Get anything?"

"Soap. It's nice. It smells good."

"It does actually smell pretty go-" I began.

"Not his soap, his emotional state. Chemo signals, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Okay."

"He's sad." I said.

"He's sad?" Stiles looked at me.

"Well, not just sad It's more like grief." Liam added.

"Grief?" I squinted and from the distance saw Theo on a small bridge, who dropped a white flower into the water below.

"Oh, my God! - Go! We have to go." Stiles said, pulling us in the other direction.

"What's going on?" I looked at him.

"Go! Right now. Just go."

"That's the bridge where they found his sister."

"Oh my God." I covered my mouth, too emotional to say anything else.

"What sister?" Liam asked.

"The one that got lost and died from exposure. He's leaving a flower for her."

"That doesn't sound evil."

"I know." Stiles whispered. The two of them suddenly stopped. I looked up to what they were looking at and only saw a dark figure, which soon jumped down in front of us.

"What you guys doing?" Theo smiled. I turned around, covering my face, but he didn't notice me yet.

"Why do I get the feeling this kid's tougher than he looks?" He said, about Liam, while putting his hands up.

"Only when we let him off his leash." Stiles said, irritated.

Theo turned his head over towards where I was standing. "Athena." He smirked.

"Hi." I shyly said, forcing a smile.

"What are you doing here with them?"

"Exploring."

"Wait you know him?" Liam asked.

"Yes she does." Theo said.

"He wasn't asking you." Stiles growled.

"Stiles, we were in Little League together. Why are you so suspicious of me?" Theo said, getting off topic.

"Because of these." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Theo. "One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago. The other one's a signature on a transfer form to Beacon High. They're different."

"Huh. Yeah, they do look a little different."

"No, they're totally different. Signed by two different people."

"So my dad's not my dad? Like he's an imposter?"

"Yeah, something like that." Liam said, holding his fists.

"Who do you think I am?"

"We don't know yet." I cleared my throat when Stiles said this.

They all turned towards me. "You know something?"

"No." I backed up.

"Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?" Theo changed the subject again.

"No. I don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it to."

"You know, Stiles, I came back here for Scott but I also came back for you. Someone like you. Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that, but Scott does. You all do. I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be part of this pack."

…

Walking back towards Stiles' jeep, I saw Scott standing next to his motorcycle.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"Nope." Stiles shook his head and walked away.

"I fell in a hole." Liam shrugged. The tone in which he said this was actually pretty hilarious.

"It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it?" Scott asked, walking towards the Jeep.

"Yes, it was. Very embarrassing. So we are gonna leave now." The engine of his car sputtered and then suddenly stopped.

"Son of a.. Liam, just do me a favor, get in the car and turn the ignition when I say." He said, getting out of the car and walking towards the front.

"Stiles? Why are you so, suspicious of Theo? I mean it's not like he did anything." I walked closer towards them, crossing my arms against my chest.

"You've been hanging out with him haven't you? God, he probably brainwashed you. Try it."

The engine sputtered and stopped again.

"Stiles." Scott said.

"Yes. Okay, we followed him out here. What do you want me to say? That I'm a stalker, huh? That I'm crazy, totally paranoid? None of this is new information." He started getting pissed off.

"Now you're gonna try to at least give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"I give people the benefit of the doubt. I've given a lot of benefit to a lot of people.

"Like Derek? Kira? Liam?" Scott said.

"I was right about Peter. Try it again." Just as the previous two times, the engine wouldn't start.

"You know, I bet you still think that there's something about him that can be saved."

"Maybe."

"Try it again." Stiles said, exhaling. Still, it wouldn't start.

"Why can't you trust anyone?"

"Because you trust everyone!" Stiles screamed, pounding his fist.

"Are you okay?" I walked closer towards him, but not too close, giving him some space.

"I'm fine."

"You could've broken it." I said, examining his hand.

"It's not broken." He insisted.

"Let me see it." Scott said.

"I'm fine."

"Let me see it." Stiles finally gave Scott his hand. I saw him doing something to it I've never seen before in my life, but all that confused me was that his veins started getting black. He finally release his hand, and Stiles wiggled his fingers. Out of a sudden, the engine finally started.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Stiles, she has feelings for you. She really really likes you."_

 _"How do you know? Theo, why should I even trust you?"_

 _"Listen, she told me that she really likes you. Just trust me this time…"_

 _…_

The door to my room slowly closed, as I lie upside down on my bed, my head slightly hanging off. I kicked a pink pillow up into the air, not having anything else to do. The only thing on my mind right now? Theo.

"Athena!" A voice from downstairs yelled.

"Yeah?" No reply. I groaned and got up, walking towards the stairs.

"Hi, Mrs. Caravella. Athena left this at the gym the other day." Oh my god. What is he doing here?

I was about to turn around and head back upstairs, but Ma saw me.

"Athena, someone's here to see you." She smiled, walking away.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"You forgot this at the gym." He smiled, holding a bag out.

"Give me that." I snatched it and opened the bag, which revealed my phone and some other things. I slowly looked up, smiling.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I drove you home a few days ago remember?"

"Oh, right." I turned around, looking for any sign of my parents. Probably packing up. I turned back to Theo and smirked. "Seven-thirty tonight. How's that?"

"Here?"

"Yep."

"Alright then." He smirked back.

Ma and dad were walking down the stairs each holding two bags. "Bye honey," Ma kissed my cheek as she came closer.

"I thought you guys are leaving later." I looked at her, puzzled.

"No, we're leaving now, sadly." She frowned.

Theo, who was still at the door cleared his throat. "Well, it was nice meeting you Mr and Mrs. Caravella, but I have to go." He winked at me.

I walked out of the door to lead Theo back to his car. We stopped right in front and I whispered in his ear, "You might not want to park your car in front of the house because my window's gonna be open."

He smiled. "You got it," and got inside the car.

…

I was the only one home at this time. Maggie was God knows where and my parents were out for now. There were noises coming from my bedroom window, so I went to check it out. Sure enough he was there.

"Hey, you came." I pulled him up into my room.

"No one's home?" Theo looked around.

"Nah. Don't worry." I smiled and jumped on my bed.

"What was that?" He looked at me, puzzled.

"What was what?"

"That noise."

"Where?"

"Downstairs." I got up and walked downstairs to see what was going on.

I peered through the stairs and saw two figures in the door: Maggie and some guy.

"What are you doing here Mag? I thought you were going somewhere." I groaned.

""I was. But then I decided to bring him over." She said, pointing with her head.

I turned and saw Liam standing there. "Liam." I smiled uncomfortably, remembering last night.

"Athena." He looked at me.

"You guys know each other?" Maggie squealed.

"Somewhat." I laughed.

"Did you bring lover boy?" Maggie asked, putting her sweater down.

"Mag!" I slapped her arm, my face turning a shade of red.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Liam chuckled, walking towards the kitchen.

"It's no one. And if you must know, it's none of your business Mag."

Out of nowhere, it just hit me that I had left Theo alone. In my room. By _himself_. With _all_ my things…

I quickly sped up the stairs and eventually crashed into the bed. But that wasn't the bad part. I thought I was going to land okay, but that wasn't really the case. I hit the hard edge with my funny bone and fell to the floor in pain.

Theo, who was looking in the mirror, came towards me and extended an arm. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I growled.

"Hey, it'll be over soon." He said, walking back towards the mirror, examining the pictures I had put on it. "Who's this?"

I walked closer to where he was standing to get a better look. I immediately froze when I saw who he was asking about.

"That's my cousin." I sighed. I took the picture and sat down on the pink rug. "Toni." I looked up a Theo, "She left months ago for Arizona to meet up with family. No one really knows what happened to her."

"I'm sorry." Theo placed his hand on my shoulder, comforting me.

"It's okay," I slightly smiled. The door quietly opened out of a sudden with Liam slightly poking his head in.

"Is this the-" He looked in our direction, and once he took a glimpse of Theo, his voice changed, "bathroom. What's he doing here?" He growled.

"Liam. Now's not a great time," I said, gently pushing him out of the room. "The bathroom's down the hall and to your right."

He turned around and glared at me. The glare wasn't really meant for me, more like for Theo, but you get the point.

"Athena? Can I tell you something?" He whispered.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" I asked, shutting the door to my room.

"It's Stiles. He won't shut up about you."

"Me?" I stared at him as if he had two heads.

"Yeah. He's starting to like you. And I don't mean a little crush. A lot more than little."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" He smiled.

"I don't even know what's going on." I rubbed my eyes, yawning.

"But don't tell him I told you alright?"

"Alrighty. And Liam?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you dare touch my sister." I smiled.

"I won't.. If you won't touch him."

"I won't" I laughed.

"Good." He said, leaving down the stairs. I sighed, walking back into my room. Sure enough, Theo was sitting on my bed, smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing." He laughed.

"I'm so pooped." I fell face foreword on the bed and rolled over.

"You look really tired." He said, pushing the hair out of my face.

"Oh boy am I." I yawned.

"Why don't you sleep for a while? I'll be sitting here."

"Are you sure? I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, it's alright. Just fall asleep." He smiled. And so I did.

…

"Athena! Athena wake up!" I woke up terrified, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Athena! Hey Athena, are you okay?" Theo came closer and wrapped his arms around me. I started shivering and cuddled closer to Theo.

"loro sono qui. loro sono qui. stanno arrivando."

"What?" He asked.

"What?" I looked up at him, puzzled.

"You just said something."

"I know. I said what." I raised an eyebrow.

"No, no before that."

I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. It was the same thing you said when you were sleeping."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "I don't know than."

"You were screaming in your sleep. Was it a nightmare?" He asked. To be honest, I have no fucking clue what was going on right now.

"I don't remember, okay?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"No." I jumped when my phone rang, shrieking quietly.

"Hello?" I yawned into the phone.

"Hey Athena, it's mom. We just realized we forgot something at home, so we're coming back for a sec okay?"

"Oh god." I whispered away from the phone. "Uh, yeah that's fine Ma."

After she hung up, I quickly jumped off of the bed, pulling Theo towards my closet.

"What's going on?"

"My parents are coming home. Like right now. They forgot something."

"I could just leave right now." He said, pointing towards the window.

"Yeah, if you want to get killed. They'll notice you. Just hide in the closet." I pushed him into it and shut the door.

"Athena?" A voice from behind said, scaring the living daylights out of me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hhhhholy." I turned around slowly and sighed with relief when I saw that it wasn't my mom. But then it hit me.

"Not to be rude but how on earth did you get in here?" I said, staring awkwardly at Stiles, who I have no idea how he got in my house.

"Uh, this girl named Maggie invited me over." He raised an eyebrow.

"Maggi-" I was just about to finish talking, when I heard a car park right outside.

"Holy.. holy flapper." I said, trying not to swear a lot, pushing Stiles towards my closet. "Look, my parents are coming home cause they forgot something. Just please don't get out no matter what. I don't care if a spider's in your pants or you're bleeding, you stay right in there. Got it?" I growled, pushing Stiles inside the closet.

I took a deep breath and walked downstairs. "Hey Ma." I leaned over the railing and smiled. "What'd you forget?"

"Oh nothing, just some important things. Is Maggie home yet?" She said, rummaging around through her purse.

"She's, uh, coming home in like 5 minutes."

"Oh, okay then. Just make sure she gets home safe and by curfew alright?"

"Alright."

"Okay bye honey, I have to go. And remember the rules." She smiled, walking towards the doorway.

I blew her a kiss, "I know, I know. Bye Ma." I waited a few seconds after she shut the door, in case she didn't come back.

I skipped quickly back towards my room and opened the closet. "You can come out n-" Stiles pushed out of the way and got as far as possible.

"I was about to murder myself in there with him." He growled, pointing at Theo. Oh right. Forgot I left him in there too. Oopsies. I fake smiled and sat down on the carpet.

"You know, my dad's probably going to get worried about me so I better get going." Stiles said, hurrying towards the door.

"Just hold on a second mister." I got up and walked over towards him, shutting the door behind me.

"What do yo-" But I wouldn't let Stiles finish his question, because I closed in the area between us. Our lips locked, but the kiss didn't get too intense. I pulled away slowly, watching as Stiles didn't want to stop.

"What was that for?" He smiled.

I shrugged, "I don't know. A little fairy told me you'd like that."

"Who's the fairy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No one. You better go, cause your dad's worrying about you." I smirked.

"Right." He said, turning away. "Nice seeing you again."

"Bye." I smiled and shut the door after I came back inside.

"What happened out there?" Theo smirked, obviously knowing something was going on. As I was about to answer, I jumped when I heard a loud growl coming from the sky outside. I looked out the window and saw the clouds were getting darker. Eww. Thunderstorms. I don't even get what's the point of them.

I sat down next to Theo and cuddled closer to him. I followed his eyes as he turned around and picked up one of my purple blankets, wrapping it around me. The room was starting to get quite chilly now that I think of it. Probably Maggie screwing around with the thermostat. Or maybe with Liam. Hehe.

I was about to fall asleep again when I heard loud banging noises. (But they weren't _those_ kinds of noises ya nasty. ;D ) I got up, keeping the blanket around me and led Theo downstairs. The noises started getting louder and louder, coming from the front door.

"Theo, you open it. It could be a fucking serial killer." I shuddered.

"Alright, fine." He walked over towards the door, slowly opening it and revealing a tall, skinny figure, whose hair reached the waist, and had quite baggy clothes on. I squinted and when I saw who it was, the blanket I was holding dropped to the floor.

"T-toni?" I stuttered.

"Athena?" The figure, now smiling, ran towards me and embraced me tightly.

"Thank God you're okay, I thought I'd never see you again." I said, a tear falling down my face.

"I know. I'm glad I'm back too."

Theo, who was standing behind Toni, cleared his throat.

We pulled away from the embrace and I smiled. "Oh, right. Theo, this is my cousin Toni. Toni, this is my friend Theo."

"Oh he's a very good looking friend Athena," She said smiling. "Are you sure he isn't just a friend?" Toni whispered into my ear.

"Toni." I playfully slapped her arm, blushing fifty shades of red, maybe. "Listen, you could go up into my room and choose something else to wear, God you're soaking." I said, leading her towards the stairs.

"You sure?"

"Yep. We'll be waiting down here." I smiled and sat back on the couch.

"So that's Toni." Theo said, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah.. I still can't believe she's here though." My eyes started closing slowly but I forced myself to stay awake.

"Athena, you need to get some rest."

"No. No, it's alright. I'm okay."

"No you're not, just lay down and take a nap. I'll wake you up."

"O-okay." I yawned, as I rested my head on his knees. "Just… just wake me up." I yawned and fell asleep.

The delicious smell of popcorn and coffee woke me up, not all the way though. I lifted my head up slowly, "lei non è morta. lei non è morta." I muttered.

"Hm?" Theo looked at me confused.

"What's going on?" I rubbed my eyes.

"You just took a nap, one you really needed." He smiled.

"What time is it?" I stretched my arms, yawning even louder.

"It's ten thirty." Toni, who was in the kitchen, said.

"Theo?" I turned to him and looked directly into his eyes. "Was I having any of those dreams again?"

"Yes." He sighed, looking away. "You were mumbling things again, but I did record something."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"This," He said, pressing play on his phone. I couldn't understand what the hell I was trying to say but it defiantly wasn't English.

"I looked it up and it means something like 'They're here, they're arriving.'"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I made a disgusted face.

Theo's eyes widened a bit, then went back to normal. "I..I don't know."

"You're lying." I looked at him.

"I don't know for sure. It could be anyone."

I sighed and got up, walking over towards my phone, which was sitting on the table. Scrolling through the songs, I smirked at Toni, who walked inside the room with the popcorn.

"I'll play the song we always used to listen to." I smiled.

"Ooh, yes." She laughed, placing the bowl on the coffee table.

"It's Britney bitch." We said in unison, at the same time as Britney Spears. I put the phone down, and started dancing.

"Gimme gimme more, gimme more." I hollered, dancing around in a circle, shaking my hips to the music.

"Gimme gimme more." Toni laughed, jumping around. We kept on dancing like idiots, just like in the good old days. Everything was going great, until I didn't see my phone cord in the way and tripped over it, landing on top of Theo. I smiled and quickly got off.

"Come on." I said, trying to pull him up.

"Nah, it's alright. You guys dance."

"What do you expect? A seductive dance?" I snorted. "We dance like hippos."

"If you want." Theo laughed, picking up popcorn from the bowl and eating it.

I laughed and started body rolling, which in my opinion made me look like an electrocuted worm. Toni saw what I was doing and started doing the same right behind me. The thing was, we weren't really paying attention to Theo. We were really into the music.

I finally fell to the floor, exhausted. "Has anyone been upstairs to check on Mag?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'll go check on her." Toni smiled, getting up.

"God, I hope they weren't up to anything." I laughed.

"We left them alone for more than an hour. I would be worried if I was you." Theo said.

"I know that." I looked up and saw Toni walking down the stairs. "So?"

"They're just studying." She smiled, "That's all."

"Studying their bodies." I coughed.

"Athena, they're only what, fifteen?"

"Hey, if you leave a girl and a guy alone in a room, you know what happens." I grabbed a popcorn and threw it in my mouth.

"We were alone. Nothing happened." I turned around and glared at Theo, who smirked.

"You know what? Just no more comments out of you."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, actually." I raised my head and looked at him.

Suddenly, the lights flickered across the room. Thinking it was Maggie, I shouted, "Stop playing with the lights Mag! It's not funny." But it continued.

"Maggie?" I asked nervously. No answer. I looked at Theo and got up. "I'm going to check up on them."

"Don't worry Athena, it's nothing." Toni said.

I ignored her and began walking towards Maggie's room. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." I slightly pushed the door open and saw the two of them sitting on the rug, chatting.

"Was that you? The light flickering and stuff?" I crossed my arms.

"No..?" She looked at me. I could tell by her heartbeat that she wasn't lying. "Then who-" A loud scream was coming downstairs. I immediately ran out the door and saw the living room was empty. In the back of my head, I was thinking of how furious Ma and dad would be if they saw the state of this living room right now. I pushed those thoughts aside. What the hell am I thinking at a moment like this?

"Toni? Theo?" I yelled, quickly running down the stairs. A figure lied on the carpet in the middle of the floor.

"They took her," Theo gasped. "They took Toni."


	7. Chapter 7

"We have to get her. We have to go find her." I screamed, but Theo grabbed me and stopped me from going any further.

"No. No we can't. Those things that took her are way too powerful. I.. I didn't see the exact details, but they looked like doctors. But not the friendly ones."

"It's them. It's those doctors." I froze in my steps.

…

Even though it was way past my bedtime and school was in the morning, Theo decided to take me downtown. But not really for fun; it was more like to find out something. In the night-time sky, I could tell we were at a crime scene, the police cars and shining lights surrounding us. Theo led me closer, hiding behind a wall. "I feel so badass."I said quietly. '"Shhhhh", he scream-whispered. I used my senses to listen to what was being said from afar.

"Scott, you saw this kid, Donovan. He, wasn't like you, right?" I picked out Sheriff Stilinski's voice, Stiles' dad.

"I don't think so. Unless he knows how to hide his scent."

"Well, human or otherwise, this kid might have just murdered his lawyer and mortally wounded two officers. We've got an APB out on him, but you think you can find him faster?"

"I can try."

"All right. Keep it on channel two." Stilinski said to Scott.

"Dad, what if it wasn't Donovan?" My heart started beating faster when I heard him. What on earth was Stiles doing here? Theo noticed I was feeling uneasy and grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

"I'm guessing you've already got a theory?" The sheriff asked his son.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Theo turned around slowly, leading me away.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, speed-walking closer.

"Nothing." Theo frowned.

"Hey do you want me to go there and find out?"

He let out a sigh and shrugged, "If you want to."

"Alright, I'll go for a sec." I said, turning around.

"Athena?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

I smiled, and walked away. Seeing that the ground below was about 15 feet to the floor, I decided to take this risk and 'fall' off. I sat down on the floor, and slowly scooted towards the edge. The last scoot, I accidentally went too far and fell all the way off. Stiles must have heard my scream, because he quickly ran over towards me and helped me get up.

"Athena? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" He asked, obviously worried.

"No need to worry. I.. I'm okay." I caught my breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was.. sleep walking." I smiled, shrugging like it was no big deal, but it was pretty obvious I was lying.

"You could have broken a bone or something. What were you thinking jumping off?" He grabbed my arm, inspecting it and making sure I wasn't hurt.

I cleared my throat. Stiles looked deep into my eyes, "What?"

"Werewolf powers? Doesn't that ring a bell?" I smiled.

"You're a werewolf too?" His eyes widened.

"Mhm." I flashed my eyes, turning them a bright yellow.

"Wow." He blinked really fast and turned around, heading back towards his dad. Being the little creepy stalker I am, I followed.

"Scott, is that you?" I looked over where everyone was standing.

"Yeah, I found Donovan." I heard through the 'walkie-talkie' of one of the deputies. "He's completely freaked out. He keeps saying some name."

"What name?" Stilinski asked into his speaker.

"Theo." Stiles mumbled. I looked over at him and eyed him suspiciously. Bish what?

"Tracy. He keeps saying Tracy." Scott said through the speaker.

"Tracy who?" Stilinski asked once more.

"Stewart." I turned towards Lydia, who continued, "Tracy Stewart".

…

The following day was school, and boy oh boy do I feel like sleeping. Especially after all that stuff that went on last night. Theo didn't leave for the night and ended up sleeping downstairs in the living room, refusing to go back home. But that's not that bad. What's worse was that I could barely keep my eyes open in geometry class. This class is literally Torture 101, if you know what I mean. So, I excused myself and went to the bathroom to splash water in my eyes. Feeling slightly refreshed but still regretting not getting Starbucks, I walked back to class.

As I wandered back, I noticed Liam standing next to the door to a class. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"She's here. Tracy's here." He whispered back.

"Who's Tracy?" I asked, but he ignored me and tried to get Scott's attention in the classroom. I scanned the room, and saw him. Theo looked up and smiled, but his eyes drifted to Liam.

"She's here. She's in History class right now." Liam whispered. Being the little idiot I am, I just realized that he was talking to Scott. "Tracy. She's here." I gotta keep that in mind; talk to Theo when he's in the middle of class. Hehe. I have to seriously stop thinking ridiculous things at bad times.

Not wanting to go back to that dumb geometry class, I followed Liam towards the end of the hall. He looked around to see if the coast was clear and pulled the fire-drill alarm. He led me, no wait, I followed him to history class. Walking in the room, I saw a girl at the far end of the room, holding on to her desk as tight as she can. So this must be Tracy. How cute.

She quickly lunged at another girl's arm and held on tight, still remaining seated. I change my mind. How not cute. The other girl hissed in pain.

"Tracy…Tracy." Scott said, slowly approaching her.

"Hey, you're hurting me." The other girl cried out. Tracy's grip on this girl was getting worse, with blood coming. Tracy continued breathing heavily, as if she was in a nightmare.

"Tracy, let her go." Scott said one last time.

"They're coming." She said, releasing the other girl's hand. "They're coming for all of us," and just like that, she fell face first on the floor, with a silvery substance oozing out of her mouth.

 _ **A.N~ I'm so sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, but it will get longer. :) Thank you so much to those of you who liked/favorited this story. I would love to hear more what you guys think about it, plus what you wish would happen. XD. Keep reading and enjoy!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Just moments before, I was still at hell... I mean school. Now, here I am, standing inside of the Animal Hospital with Stiles, Maila, and Deaton. What on earth am I doing here at a time like this? Well, ask that psychotic girl who passed out in the middle of a classroom spitting out silver stuff. _That_ is not normal if you ask me.

"Pupils dilate under normal conditions." Deaton began examining Tracy, who was lying down and breathing heavily. I was standing close to Stiles, and being the nervous wreck I am, my hand found its way towards his.

"Heart rate is 250," Deaton continued, "Evidence of an allogeneic skin graft on the right shoulder. Now, this silvery substance at her lips is not something I've seen.

It almost looks like mercury."

"Mercury?" I whispered.

"Uh Can't you just give her a shot of something?" Malia asked out of a sudden.

"She doesn't look to be in any pain." Deaton looked at Tracy, then back at Malia.

"I meant a shot to kill her." Stiles' grip on my hand tightened.

"I generally prescribe to a code of ethics that frowns on such measures." Deaton replied.

"Malia, you know we're not going to do that." Scott looked up from were he was standing.

"How do you know she's not going to kill us?" Malia retorted

"She makes a decent point." Stiles said, looking towards Malia.

"Agreed." I shivered just by looking at Tracy.

"Either way, eventually I'm going to have to let my dad know she's here." Stiles continued.

"Agreed. And while I may argue against euthanasia, I'm not opposed to a little Extra security." Deaton said, spilling mountain ash across the room.

I looked up and saw Stiles feeling uneasy, staring at the mountain ash; I squeezed his hand gently, and his eyes slowly made their way towards mine.

"Don't worry, won't be able to cross a line of Mountain Ash. She's not going anywhere." Deaton said.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I'm afraid of." Stiles sighed.

"Well, you and I will be able to get out of here no problem," Deaton said, talking to Stiles. You three.

Not so much."

"Oh god." I breathed in deeply.

Malia turned towards the area were the mountain ash was, and stuck her hand out. The "force field" stopped her, making her pull her hand back. "Weird."

"Scott, would you mind holding her down. I'm going to be trying a few more invasive tests." I stepped back, allowing Stiles and Scott to hold Tracy's arm down. Seeing Deaton with a blade going towards Tracy's arm made me feel really queazy, so I turned around and walked towards the wall.

"I think you're gonna need a bigger blade." Stiles said, making me grab my stomach.

"Now, this is interesting." Deaton said quietly.

"What?" I slowly turned around and made my way to where he was examining Tracy. I saw as he tilted her head to the side and what were maybe veins or something almost popping out.

"Do you care to enlighten the rest of us? Because this doesn't look too good." Deaton said to Stiles, who just finished talking with Scott.

He lifted up Tracy's shirt, who was now on her stomach. I gagged when I saw her spine moving in a very abnormal way. Deaton continued to examine her back, until he realized the spine stopped moving. Just like that, her back split open and out came blood.

"Ew ew ew ew ew." I turned towards Stiles, grabbing his arm.

Everyone was leaning closer to see what was going on, until a "tail", I'm guessing, came out of her back and whipped Stiles and Deaton to the floor. I backed up, realizing Tracy just got up. She striked Malia, making her fall down as well. I wasn't the only one who realized Scott and I were the only one's left standing. Just as I was about to move, her tail striked us both.

I hissed in pain, holding my side, as I fell to the ground.

"It wasn't a werewolf." Stiles, who was panting, yelled.

"Kanima." Scott whispered.

"Hey, Deaton, how the hell did she get through the Mountain Ash?" I hissed.

"I don't know. It's a barrier no supernatural creature should be able to cross."

"We should've killed her." Malia yelled.

"Meanwhile, she's probably on her way to killing someone else." Stiles said.

"Listen, everyone. We need to concentrate," Deaton panted, "Scott, Malia, Athena you three will probably be able to move long before Stiles and I can. But you need to focus."

"Focus on what?" I started breathing heavily. By now, I couldn't even feel my side, like I was paralyzed or something. Wait 'til I freaking get my hands on that Tracy.

"Healing." Scott said.

"That's right."

"I don't know how to tell my body to heal." Malia began breathing faster, getting really angry.

"Malia, calm down. It's okay"

"I can't calm down. I can't move." She growled.

"How on earth are we supposed to focus?" I retorted.

"Think of a body part. Your hands, your feet, even just the tips of your fingers. Imagine them moving. See it in your mind and your body will follow."

"I'm pretty sure I just felt my right leg move. Uh, yep, definitely felt it. Like a twinge, spasm, something." Stiles groaned.

"I'm going to have to disagree. And I think I hold an informed opinion." Deaton said in a slightly sarcastic tone. I started taking deep breaths and listened to Deaton's advice. Honestly, I had no idea what to think about, so I just chose my hand.

"Malia." Scott said.

I looked towards Malia and saw her fingers moving slowly. "I don't think she cut me that deep."

"Keep going. Keep moving."

"What's happening? I can't see. What's happening?" Stiles asked, wanting to know badly. She tried to get up, but stumbled.

"Malia? Malia, wait for us." Stiles mumbled.

"There's no time." She growled.

"Malia, she's not a werewolf." I snapped.

"But she has a scent. I can find her."

"Malia. Save her." Scott said slowly. I watched as she continued to walk away, struggling.

I was just about to give up, until my phone began to ring. "Backstreets back alright!"

"Son of a... Who the hell is calling me?" I growled, still holding on to my side. I suddenly felt something wrap itself around my waist, picking me up.

"The fuc-" I said. Somebody was picking me up, but I couldn't see until I slowly turned around expecting Tracy. To my surprise it was Theo.

"How did you find us?" Scott asked, as he was being picked up.

"'Cause you work here. I heard about Tracy, I've been looking for you." He bent down to pick up Stiles, who groaned.

"We lost her." I grunted.

"And Malia."

"I can help." Theo said, bending down to help Deaton.

"This is Theo?" Deaton asked, observing him.

"Let me help. It doesn't have to mean I'm part of the pack. Or like you've accepted me or anything like that. It just means I can help catch this girl. Scott. I can help you."

"Scott." I looked at him, begging with my eyes.

 ** _A.U: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :) And once again, thank you so much for reading. 3_**


	9. Chapter 9

It took quite a while for us to finally realize that Tracy was out there somewhere probably murdering people by now.

Scott led us all to the sheriff's office, where he thinks Tracy is, but judging by the outside of the place, I doubt it. Once I stepped foot inside, well lets just say I'm going to have a lot of nightmares. There was blood all over and things were out of their places. I followed Stiles inside a room, and saw Kira on the floor next to an almost lifeless body. But not just any body. Lydia's. I covered my mouth and muttered, "Oh my god," stepping back.

Theo ran from out of nowhere towards Lydia, pulling out his belt and wrapping it around her waist. I stood next to Stiles, not knowing what to do.

An arm suddenly extended, touching my shoulder and scaring the crap out of me. I turned slightly, hoping it wasn't freaking Tracy. I looked and saw a middle aged, red haired woman who looked sort of like Lydia, her mom.

"Oh god." She whispered and rushed over towards her daughter.

"Stiles." Scott said from behind, "Stiles, come on."

"Stiles, I'm fine," Lydia said, breathing heavily. "Help Tracy. Find Tracy. Go."

I grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him in Scott's direction. We ran, trying to find Tracy, but what I didn't realize was that Scott stopped out of nowhere.

"What the f-" Stiles covered my mouth.

"It wasn't me." Malia, who was standing in front of us next to what looked like a dead body, said.

"What the hell happened to her?"

"There were these people. They had masks. Um, there There were Three of them. I think there were three." She stuttered.

"What? What are you talking about?" Stiles asked.

"They were strong, Stiles. They had a weapon. Stiles, I didn't do this."

"She's not changing back." I turned and walked over towards Deaton, who was examining Tracy. We're going to need to get her out of here."

"Hey Absolutely not. This is a crime scene. We call the coroner." Stilinski growled.

"I think the coroner might be very confused by this girl's severed reptilian tail."

"I don't care." He retorted.

"You should." I growled, not trying to sound mean.

"Unless you're prepared to hold a press conference announcing the presence of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills." Deaton replied.

"Dad, he's right." Stiles said.

"Maybe at the clinic we can figure out how to change her back, then call the coroner?"

"There's a line. There is a line that we have to draw." Stilinski was obviously losing his temper.

"Dad, you've already crossed it. More than once."

"Sheriff, please. Let me help. I've dealt with things like this before.

"Just do it fast." He finally said. I watched with disgust as Scott and Deaton picked up Tracy and took her away.

...

I was with the rest of the pack in the hospital waiting to hear how everything was going, until Scott's mom came towards us.

"How bad is it?" I asked slowly.

"Could have been worse. Theo, nice going on that tourniquet. You probably saved her life." I looked at Theo, and once our eyes met, I quickly looked away, avoiding any more eye contact.

"She's about to go into surgery. So it's going to be a while. Any other supernatural details that I need to know about or do we just stitch her up and hope for the best?" Melissa asked.

"It was the tail. Tracy cut her with the tail, if that makes a difference." Scott said.

"Okay."

"But it wasn't just Tracy. There were the others. The guys in the masks." Malia muttered.

 _ **A.N~ I'm terribly sorry for not posting anything for a long time but I was so sick plus school started. I know how much everyone loves school. :P But I'll try my very best to post at least once a week or so; they might also be shorter than usual because of all the things that go on. It will be hard, but I'll try. And thank you so much for reading this fanfic. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

It took quite a while for us to finally realize that Tracy was out there somewhere probably murdering people by now.

Scott led us all to the sheriff's office, where he thinks Tracy is, but judging by the outside of the place, I doubt it. Once I stepped foot inside, well lets just say I'm going to have a lot of nightmares. There was blood all over and things were out of their places. I followed Stiles inside a room, and saw Kira on the floor next to an almost lifeless body. But not just any body. Lydia's. I covered my mouth and muttered, "Oh my god," stepping back.

Theo ran from out of nowhere towards Lydia, pulling out his belt and wrapping it around her waist. I stood next to Stiles, not knowing what to do.

An arm suddenly extended, touching my shoulder and scaring the crap out of me. I turned slightly, hoping it wasn't freaking Tracy. I looked and saw a middle aged, red haired woman who looked sort of like Lydia, her mom.

"Oh god." She whispered and rushed over towards her daughter.

"Stiles." Scott said from behind, "Stiles, come on."

"Stiles, I'm fine," Lydia said, breathing heavily. "Help Tracy. Find Tracy. Go."

I grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him in Scott's direction.

We ran, trying to find Tracy, but what I didn't realize was that Scott stopped out of nowhere.

"What the f-" Stiles covered my mouth.

"It wasn't me." Malia, who was standing in front of us next to a maybe dead body, said.

"What the hell happened to her?"

"There were these people. They had masks. Um, there There were three of them. I think there were three." She stuttered.

"What? What are you talking about?" Stiles asked.

"They were strong, Stiles. They had a weapon. Stiles, I didn't do this."

"She's not changing back." I turned and walked over towards Deaton, who was examining Tracy. We're going to need to get her out of here."

"Hey absolutely not. This is a crime scene. We call the coroner." Sheriff Stilinski growled.

"I think the coroner might be very confused by this girl's severed reptilian tail."

"I don't care." He retorted.

"You should." I growled, not trying to sound mean.

"Unless you're prepared to hold a press conference announcing the presence of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills." Deaton replied.

"Dad, he's right." Stiles said.

"Maybe at the clinic we can figure out how to change her back, then call the coroner?"

"There's a line. There is a line that we have to draw." Stilinski was obviously losing his temper.

"Dad, you've already crossed it. More than once."

"Sheriff, please. Let me help. I've dealt with things like this before."

"Just do it fast." He finally said. I watched with disgust as Scott and Deaton picked up Tracy and took her away.

I was with the rest of the pack in the hospital waiting to hear how everything was going, until Scott's mom came towards us.

"How bad is it?" I asked slowly.

"Could have been worse. Theo, nice going on that tourniquet. You probably saved her life." I looked at Theo, and once our eyes met, I quickly looked away, avoiding any more eye contact.

"She's about to go into surgery. So it's going to be a while. Any other supernatural details that I need to know about or do we just stitch her up and hope for the best?" Melissa asked.

"It was the tail. Tracy cut her with the tail, if that makes a difference." Scott said.

"Okay."

"But it wasn't just Tracy. There were the others. The guys in the masks." Malia muttered.

* * *

 _~A.N~ Oh my goodness I just realized I haven't updated in so long. :0 But thank you so much to those of you who were being really patient :) and to those that read and commented. I'm so glad that you enjoy the story, but I am sad to say that I can't update as much as I wanted to. School is getting me really stressed out, especially since it's the year that counts. However, I will not abandon this story. :) So, please keep reading and commenting and I hope you have an amazing day. :3 AND BTW FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE SOCIAL MEDIA AND WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE WHAT'S ON ATHENA'S MIND, FOLLOW HER INSTAGRAM: aathena_vellaa AND/OR HER TWITTER WHICH HAS BEEN RECENTLY CREATED: athenavella97 I might be posting more frequently on her social media rather than writing chapters as it is much quicker and easier, but I will see. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

I had been avoiding Theo for nearly three days now, not even saying a single word.

Standing at my locker, I was frustrated that I couldn't find my Geometry book.

"Fuck, I'm going to be so fucking late." I growled, throwing all my books out of my locker. The bell signaling the end of the passing period rang loudly, making me cover my ears.

As I stood up, the bracelet on my wrist got caught on a hook. At this point, I was really pissed off for no reason. I pulled hard, making my bracelet break in half, the same bracelet Maggie gave me for my birthday years ago.

"Fucking dammit." I kicked my books and fell to the floor. Thank god there were no teachers anywhere.

"Looking for this?" A voice from behind asked.

"What the fu-" I whipped my head back and saw a pair of legs. My eyes slowly traveled up, trying to find out who this was. Once I knew, I turned back around.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I just came here to give you your geometry book. You left it in the library." Theo said, smirking.

I snatched the book and put it on top of all the other ones. Slamming my locker, I got up and tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't let me.

" _What do you want_?" I asked sharply.

"There's no need to be so angry at me."

My anger slowly faded away. I realized I shouldn't be angry for losing a stupid geometry book. That would be so stupid. Like really stupid.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I looked at him.

"It's alright." He shrugged. "You know, I overheard Stiles the other day."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's about you."

"What'd he say?" I asked, intrigued.

"Oh nothing really." He smiled, and kept walking.

"I said, what did he say?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Just fucking tell me." I stomped my foot.

"Alright, alright." He put his hands in the air. "All I heard was that he doesn't really like you."

"He doesn't?" I frowned.

"He said he was just using you to get this girl he likes jealous."

"I thought he liked me." I looked at the floor.

"Did you really think that Stiles liked you a lot? He was just pretending. He doesn't care about you."

"Why the fuck would he fucking use me to get another bitch jealous?" I growled, pushing him up against a locker, making his eyes widen.

"And who the fuck does he think he his playing with my fucking feelings?" I dug my nails into his chest.

"Hey hey Athena," he said, "Calm down."

"I am not going to fucking calm down. I don't fucking care about anything right now."

"First of all, your digging you nails into my chest," he winced, "And second, your going to get a teacher here with your yelling."

"I'm not yelling. And I don't give a damn who comes right now." I turned around once I heard footsteps coming from behind, and sure enough it was Stiles.

I turned back towards Theo, taking a deep breath. "Kiss me."

"What?" His heart was racing.

"Kiss me now." I growled.

Once he saw Stiles coming towards our direction, he knew what I was thinking. He pushed me against the locker, and kissed me. Passionately. I kinda sorta closed my eyes, but enough to let me see Stiles' face as he walked by. Heartbroken? What a faker.

As soon as Stiles left, I tried to pull away but Theo just wouldn't stop.

"Theo." I said, pushing him away. "He left."

He snapped out of his little daydream or whatever and looked at me. "Oh he did? What was his face like?"

I imitated Stiles's face, "Oh look at me I'm gonna go play with people's feelings and then crush their souls."

Theo chuckled and looked at me. "You know you didn't have to do that."

"What? Kiss you? I wanted to, you know get back at him. I mean no one, not even innocent Stiles plays with my fucking feelings."

Theo smirked and pulled me into a hug. "At least you got me. At least I won't play with your feelings."

 _ **A.N~ Oh my gosh. I have no clue what I just did. _ Well, this definitely is a different side of Athena for sure. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as it's one of my personal favorites. :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need." I sang, picking up a blue ornament from the table. "I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree."

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know." Maggie joined in, twirling around the room in her high waisted crimson colored skirt. "Make my wish come true!"

"All I want for Christmas is-"

"Theo Raeken in your bedddddd." Maggie interrupted, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"MAGGIE! Come here you little bitch." I yelled, dropping my ornament and running after her.

"SANTA WON'T YOU BRING HER THE ONE SHE REALLY NEEDS WON'T YOU PLEASE BRING THEO TO HEERRRRR." Maggie ran towards the living room and jumped over a couch. I tackled her as soon as her feet landed on the floor.

I was just about to slap her, but a sudden knock on the door scared us.

"Did you invite anyone?" I asked quietly.

"No, not that I know of?" She rolled over and got up. "Well go answer."

"Gimme that bat," I said pointing to one on the floor. She raised an eyebrow but eventually gave me it.

I slowly opened the door, aiming my bat at the person.. or thing?

"Mother fucking son of a-!" I yelled, falling backwards as an animal jumped passed me and into the house.

"Athena, what the hell was tha- OH MY FUCK THERE'S A FUCKING WOLF!" Maggie screamed, running upstairs.

I slowly got up, not letting go of my bat. I shifted quickly, hissing at the creature. The wolf slowly backed up and shifted back.

"Tried to kill me huh?" Theo got up, smirking.

"One more time you fucking do that-" I pointed my bat at his bare chest… _bare_ chest.

"What are you going to do? Kiss me again?" He smirked, pushing my bat away.

"No. Not exactly." I looked at him, then at the person who cleared their throat from behind.

"Oh it's just you." Maggie looked at Theo, squinting.

"Yes, it's me." He smiled.

"Well if you're here to fuck with my sister then get the hell out." She frowned.

"I'm not. I just came to see you guys." He said, sitting down on the couch.

I sighed and went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. As I was preparing it, I heard a faint noise, possibly a song. I shrugged it off until it came closer…

And closer, until the point I could hear it.

"How come every time you come around My London London Bridge wanna go down like. London London London wanna go down like."

I turned around quickly, accidentally spilling some milk. "Is that my-"

"Phone?" Theo asked, holding it up and smirking.

My cheeks were probably the same color as Maggie's dress by now. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "Who called?"

"It was Stiles." He shrugged, placing the phone on the counter.

"Oh. Him." I frowned, giving Theo a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'll be right back okay? Hey Thena, where's the bathroom?" He got up, facing me.

"To your left and keep going straight, it'll be on your right." Maggie yelled from the other room.

"Thanks _Athena."_ Theo smiled and left.

"No problemo señor." She laughed.

I sat down on a barstool and was about to take a sip of hot chico until there was another knock on the door.

"Goddamit, did he forget where the bathroom was?" I rolled my eyes and quickly opened the door.

"Was it that hard to find the-" I looked up but there was no Theo, only Stiles.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"Listen, I saw what you did back at school. What were you thinking?!"

"What was _I_ thinking? What were _you_ thinking when you were using me?"

"Using you? What on earth makes you think that?" Stiles hissed.

"Theo.. might have told me that."

"I told you not to listen to him. Ever. I just don't trust him."

"Don't fucking tell me how to live my life." I hissed.

"I'm not. He's the one that's hypnotized you."

"And what do you know?" I crossed my arms.

"I know that you used to love me."

"I don't know if love is the right term."

"Well, if it wasn't for Theo, you would have never fought with me."

"Will you stop blaming everything on him?" I stomped my foot. "All your stupid little problems, who caused them? Theo. Theo. Theo. Theo. Will you just stop? I'm so sick of them."

Stiles sighed and kicked a rock on the floor. "Alright then. I'll go. But," He paused coming closer and kissing me. "Don't ever think that I used you."

My eyes widened as I watched him go. What the actual fuck just happened?

I touched my cheek and turned around, only to find Theo standing there only a few feet away, watching me closely.


	13. Chapter 13

I touched my cheek and turned around, only to find Theo standing there only a few feet away, watching me closely.

I thought he was going to pull a "Doctor Jekyll Mr Hyde" on me, but he just stood there, smiling.

"You're not angry?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Don't you want to rip off Stiles' head?"

"Secretly I do. But no."

"So you're fine with the fact that he kissed me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's talk about this outside." He grabbed a jacket and put it over my shoulders.

We walked outside of the house towards a small road that led to a nearby forest.

"So you were saying?" I asked, quietly kicking the ground.

"Well, I just don't like that you're hanging out with Stiles. I mean, I'm not jealous, it's just for your own safety." He shivered and rubbed his hands together.

"Safety from what?" I paused, looking at him.

"I don't know, whatever's out there. He's a human Athena. He's not going to protect you for long."

"So you're saying I should stay with you because you're a.." I turned around, examining my surroundings. "You know what?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He smiled.

"I don't think so." I shook my head.

"What do you mean?"

"It's my life so I think I should choose who I want to be with, right?"

"You're right." He said, grinning. "I guess."

I chuckled quietly into my hands.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You want to protect me. How cute." I teased.

"Stop it." He smirked.

"Does widdle baby Theo think Athena can't protect herself? Aww."

"Don't make me."

"Make you what? Ooh I'm sca-" I was interrupted when I noticed he was about to "playfully" attack me. I quickly ran out of the way, but once I tried to take a quick glance behind, he tackled me to the floor.

We rolled around laughing, until I ended up straddling him.

"Ooh look at you. So weak." I smirked, boop-ing his nose. In this cold weather, I could see his breath in the air.

"Gawd you must be cold." I snapped back into reality and looked at him. I took off my scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

"No no. I'm fine." He smiled.

I slowly came closer towards his face, and pretended I was going to kiss him. He obviously fell for it, and at the last second, I screamed "Sike," and quickly got off him, running in the other direction.

...

Let's just say that within 15 minutes we had to return home because of a rather small accident. Theo said there were a lot of things stuck in my hair, which he couldn't get out. How I ended up having them in my hair is rather embarrassing to say.

As we walked inside the house, Maggie was standing there, looking pretty amused.

"What happened to your hair?!" She burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" I yelled, about to strangle her, but Theo quickly dragged me into the bathroom.

...

I looked into the mirror to see what used to be my back-length hair was now a little higher than my shoulders.

"You look great." Theo from behind said, holding on to my shoulders.

"You should be a hair-stylist one day." I laughed.

"Maybe." He smiled.

"Thanks again. For everything." I looked up slowly into his eyes.

"No problem." He leaned in closer, obviously trying to kiss me.

"Well let's see the hair!" Maggie came rushing quickly, interrupting our little business.

"Wow." She looked at my hair then back at Theo.

"I must've underestimated you. You should do my hair too!" She exclaimed.

"Not today Mags." I smiled, looking at Theo.

"Well have fun, I gotta go finish watching Orange Is the New Black. Byeeee." She skipped away.

I rolled my eyes and quickly dug into my pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Here, this is all I have."

"What's this for?" Theo asked, puzzled.

"The haircut." I raised an eyebrow.

"No no no. That won't be necessary." He opened my hand and put the bill back unto my palm.

"Oh really? I think you were expecting something more, like this?" I asked, tiptoeing to reach his face, and kissed him.

After a few seconds, he pulled back and smiled. "Yeah, something like that."

"So what do you say if we go and watch something? I mean unless you have to go home."

"Nah, I'll stay. What do you want to watch?"

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and smiled.

"Is it bad?"

"Nope. It's freaking amazing."

"Alright what is it?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Star Wars?"

"Star Wars?"

"What?"

"Oh. You like it?"

"I freaking LOVE it. Why, you?"

"Not my type of thing I guess?"

"I can convince you otherwise. You could be the Han to my Leia."

"I have a bad feeling about that." He smirked.

"I'll convince you to keep watching." I smiled, tiptoeing closer to reach his face.

"We'll see about that. It's going to take a lot of convincing." He smirked.

"Oh hell no it won't. It's gonna be a piece of cake."

"If you say so." He grinned, kissing me softly.

* * *

 _ **A.N~ Oh wow 13th chapter already. Yay! I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and New Year btw. :) And don't think I forgot about this fanfic. :D In case some of you are curious, I use "Dr. Jekyll Mr Hyde" to describe a person who's attitude changes quickly. We all know that one person who is really sweet to some people, but the next minute they could be horrendous to others. I have no clue if that 'term' even makes sense but I always use it. Well, anyway hope you enjoy the very cute (Atheo?) chapter. Haha i still need a ship name. XD**_


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes slowly fluttered open, but the blazing sun shone directly at them, causing me to quickly hide under the sheets. After a moment of silence, I heard another heartbeat. Someone else was in the room. Too tired to even think, I yawned and rolled over, falling off of the couch. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at the alarm clock. 11:45a.m.

"Holy mother of Chewie I'm late for freaking school!" I got up, tripping over a quite large object. The _thing_ quietly rolled over to the other side. Am I dreaming again?

Looking at my phone, I realized it was Saturday. "Oh thank the lord," I whispered, plopping my bum on a nearby aqua beanbag.

I quickly turned on the tv to see what was on at this time. The first thing that popped up was the Star Wars main menu. When have I been watching this? I slowly turned around and looked at the sleeping _thing_. Crawling closer, I carefully pulled back the blanket.

"AHHH!" the thing yelled in horror, making me jump and scream as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled, grabbing a nearby object, my green lightsaber (of course I would), and aiming at the now awoken and terrified Theo.

"You were watching me." Theo replied.

"I thought you were something else. What did we do last night even?" I rubbed my eyes, lowering the lightsaber.

Theo got up and stretched, revealing his built body. I tried very hard not to look, so I walked towards my bed and sat down.

Looking back at Theo, I realized he was watching me. "What?"

He shook the imagination out of his head, "Nothing."

"What is i-" I looked down and realized I was only wearing a black, lacy bra and my grey sweatpants, rolled up at the top. I looked up at his bare chest and shook my head.

"We didn't.. you know what, did we?"

"No. I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so?" I crossed my arms.

"You could have done it in your dreams. Who knows." He shrugged, grinning.

"Oh stop it. But please be a darling and explain to me how on earth I ended up with no shirt on."

"Well, we started watching… what was it again? Oh Star Wars, and then you fell asleep. I actually kept watching. It was pretty interesting."

"Get to the point." I grinned.

"Alright, alright. You were just getting really hot and took off your shirt. While still sleeping." He laughed.

"Oh gawd you're horrible." I snorted. "And how did you end up with no…shirt?"

"I don't sleep with shirts. Not my thing."

"Ah." I nodded, looking back at the tv. "So you really liked it?"

"It was good. Leia was pretty cute though."

"Excuse me?" I whipped my head back, glaring at him.

"I said Leia was cute." He smiled.

"You little bitch." I smirked.

"That's not very nice."

"I'm never nice."

"You're always nice."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Why am I even arguing with you?" I laughed.

"I think you're cute when you're mad." He smirked.

"I'm not even mad." I crossed my arms.

"But you're still cute everyday."

"Oh stop it you." I laughed, 'punching' his arm. "So, we have the whole day to ourselves."

"Oh, really?" He said, laying down on the edge of the bed, relaxing his arm on my lavender pillow.

"So...What do you want to do?" I broke the almost silence.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do."

"I don't know what I want to do." I got up and grabbed my phone and plugged it in to the charger.

"You know what you want to do."

I scrolled through my apps. "Well, I was thinking we should go to the- Wait, what _do_ I want to do?" I turned around, crossing my arms.

"Well, it's pretty obvious. I mean come on, with a guy like me?" He smirked, sitting up.

"Theo!" I stomped my foot and turned around. I could hear him from behind, slowly coming closer. I quickly unlocked my phone and clicked on an app.

The front camera popped up and sure enough, there he was standing right behind me. I scrolled through the Snapchat filters until I got to the face switch one.

"Oh my gosh." I snorted, looking at our switched faces. "You look ridiculous."

"So do you." He smiled, kissing my cheek.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating in so long. Stupid school. XD. Anyway, I don't think I will be updating anytime soon again, since exams are coming up and I realllllyyyy need to get my grades up. Thank you so much for being patient (or not XD) and waiting. :3


	15. Chapter 15

During these past few weeks at Beacon Hills, I have gotten to know a lot of the students more and grow fond of them, particularly Scott McCall. This boy is so difficult to describe, I won't even try. Now don't worry, there is nothing like that going on between us, as far as I'm concerned. Besides, I think he's with that Kira girl and Theo would get jealous (obviously).

I rolled over in my bed, pushing the sheets away. It's too freaking hot. Looking past the blinds, I could see a bright white light shining brightly, as if it wanted to burn my eyes. A full moon. I slowly grabbed the covers and hid under them. Now its too cold. I sighed deeply and rolled to my side. I haven't seen Theo in... Hmm...Three days? I lost track. Maybe it was weeks. No maybe years. (I'm obviously joking). Anyway, I wanted to come with him on his little trip to wherever the hell he goes, or as I like to call, 'Theo Land', but he refused and made me stay. I was pretty bummed out, but I know he's gonna make it up to me. I'll make him.

My eyes slowly started to close and before I knew it, sleep took over.

Yawning, I stretched over to my alarm clock to see what time it was. Three in the morning. I got up and tripped over something, but I shrugged it off. I mean come on. It's three in the morning and I really have to pee. Like really really badly.

After I took care of business (and washed my hands of course, duh), I shut the lights and walked over towards my bed. I fell on top of it and when I landed, I heard a groan. My eyes immediately widened as I realized there was another person in the room with me.

I stumbled off the bed and towards my desk. I picked up the nearest item without looking to use as a weapon. Walking closer to the bed, I scared the shit out of myself. Everything was going fine until I accidentally pressed a button that made a loud noise on what turned out to be my toy lightsaber. Great job Athena. Just brilliant.

I raised the 'weapon' and walked slowly towards the bed. Immediately, I stopped when I realized there wasn't a bump on the bed anymore. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Must be some stupid dream.

Just when I was about to lay down on the bed, something grabbed me from behind. I grabbed the lightsaber and whacked the thing, well actually person, on the head.

"Athena!" I squinted and saw Theo standing there, in only his sweatpants, rubbing his head.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's three in the morning." My eyes began to close again as I tumbled onto my bed.

"I was bored so I came over."

"How? The doors lock-"

"The windows."

"Ah." I nodded and proceeded to lay down.

"Then I took a nap until you fabulously woke me up."

"Well sorry that a woman's got to pee." I stretched my feet so he wouldn't be able to sit.

He grabbed my legs and pushed them to the other side of the bed.

"What time did you come here?" I asked, rolling on my side.

"About midnight." He took a seat next to me and pulled the covers over his feet.

I reached over towards my nightstand and flicked on the small lights. They weren't that bright, but it was enough to see some of the room.

I turned sideways and laid down on Theo's legs. "Woof." I 'woofed', making a dog shadow puppet on the wall.

Theo chuckled and raised his hand to do the same. "Rawr."

"I'm gonna eat you!" I made my 'shadow dog' say, as it proceeded to 'eat' Theo's shadow creature.

"No you're not." He grabbed my wrist and started shaking it.

"Ahhh!" I laughed, making my 'dog' attack him.

"Oh no! You got me. Ahhh." Theo's hand fell on the pillow.

"What the hell are you doing?" I rolled over to see Maggie standing in the doorway, with her matching pink robe and slippers.

She rubbed her eyes and squinted at us. "And what is he doing here? Wait don't tell me. Have you too been doing _it_?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Jesus Christ, Maggie, no." I rolled off the bed and walked over towards her.

"You're lucky ma and dad aren't home to see you bringing home a guy." She rubbed her eyes once again.

"You know I think it's best if you go and sleep." I gently pushed Maggie out the door and shut it behind her.

Walking towards the bed, I jumped on it and turning off the lights. Theo didn't seem to mind any of this as he just came closer and wrapped his arms around me.

I turn over to look directly at his face and tried to maintain a straight face. "Promise you'll tell me later what you've been doing for all these days?"

"If it makes you happy, then I promise." He smiled and came closer to kiss me.

"You better," I smirked.

Yawning, I pulled the covers over my body and finally after 10 seconds, passed out.

* * *

 ** _A.N~ Well hello there. XD I know I haven't updated in so long but I promise I didn't stop, yet at least ;) I just recently got caught up with Teen Wolf (and I'm so proud of myself), so now I can add a bit more jazz in this story. And trust me, there's gonna be some stuff going on. ;) I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS *MWAH*_**


	16. Chapter 16

"More force."

"Theo, I can't." I bent down, trying to catch my breath.

"If you're gonna fight, you're gonna have to use more force."

Because today was just a perfect day. Theo finally came back from 'Theo Land' this morning and wanted to teach me some things, as he realized I was, let's just say pretty 'useless'. Keep in mind when I say Theo Land, I mean wherever the hell he goes when I'm not with him.

"Let's try one more time." He positioned himself in front of me.

I clenched my fists tightly and attempted to punch his face, but he quickly grabbed my arm.

"I said more force."

"I was tryi-" The thing that happened next really caught me off guard; I didn't even see it coming. His fist quickly collided with my stomach. It felt as if a brick hit me really hard at 100mph. A loud cry of pain escaped my mouth. My knees soon started to give up on me and I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach.

"What-" I grabbed on to the ledge of a seat with one hand, still leaving the other where the pain was. "-Was that for?"

"You need to get angry." Theo walked over and grabbed my arm.

"And why is that?" I slowly rose.

"Because then you'll punch harder." He said, turning around.

I stepped back, "Theo?"

"Yeah?"

"This hurts. I don't know what happened." I grabbed my side tightly.

I watched as he stepped closer, and as he did, I knew it was my chance to strike. I raised my right arm and delivered a strong blow to his jaw. What resulted from that were little droplets of blood, trickling to the floor.

"Not-" He held his hand up to his face.

"Ah ah ah, I wasn't finished yet." I smiled, and raising my right foot, I kicked him hard down there.

As if on cue, he immediately fell to the floor. "That was cheating."

"You never said anything about that." I pouted and proceeded to take off my sweaty and disgusting tank top, revealing a bright green sports bra underneath. Quickly, I pulled a hair tie off my hand and tied my mid-length hair up into a ponytail.

He smirked and got himself up. "Alright. I have to agree that wasn't that bad."

"That bad?" Are you kidding me?" I threw my hands in the air.

"Not as good as the rest of the pack."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean, rest of the pack?" There were weird noises coming from behind me that made me quickly turn. He better be kidding.

From the gym lockers, a young boy who looked like a freshie or sophomore appeared out of nowhere. To my left, another guy approached us, but there were bright sparks coming from him. Hot damn. Hehe (I'm kidding. Maybe..) And when I say sparks, I literally mean electricity sparks.

I looked over to Theo who had his face in his hand. He wasn't kidding. Why am I not surprised.

"These puny boys are your 'pack'?" I snorted, pointing to them.

"I wouldn't necessarily say puny. And _boys_." Theo smiled.

"What do you-" A sudden hiss came from behind and this time a girl approached. Her face was covered in green scales, similar to that of a reptile, and her teeth were bared.

"Ah. How cute. I see you made a pack without me." I smiled, turning back to Theo.

"Yes. A powerful pack. Of Chimeras." He grinned and looked over to his 'posse'.

"Chi-what?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Chimeras. We're not like you. We're not just werewolves."

"Wait hold on. What do you mean 'we?'" I stared at him.

"We as in me and these guys. Athena, meet my pack."

I raised my eyebrow. "Pleasure to meet you all." I said sarcastically.

I continued to stare at him. "You have some serious explaining to do mister." I poked his chest.

"Oh my bad." He said sarcastically. "This is Josh," he said pointing to the 'electric' guy.

"Rawr." I playfully wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Cut it out." Theo whacked me on the arm. Although it didn't hurt that much, I still rubbed my arm. "This here is Corey." He pointed to the invisible kid. "And that," he looked towards the girl, "is Tracy."

"Ah. How cute. Mister Theo thinks he has a strong pack now." I teased.

"I do."

"Aha. So what can these kids do? Electrocute me?"

"Perhaps." Josh said.

"I like the way he thinks." I smiled which made Theo roll his eyes.

"You know, if we had you in the pack as well, we would be even more powerful." He said.

"Oh really? A pack of chimeras and a werewolf? Very nice." I fake smiled.

"Well, actually if you agree to be in our pack, I have something in mind for you. So don't worry, you won't be left out.

"Anyway, have you finally decided on joining our pack yet?" He walked over towards me.

For a solid twenty seconds, I stood in there staring at him.

"All I can say is you get to see an awful lot of this everyday." He began to take off his shirt, which revealed his god knows how many pack.

"Does he have a good body too?" I winked over at Josh, who winked back as well.

Theo held his hand to his forehead and took a deep breath.

"But then again, Scott McCall has a pretty good body too." I smiled.

"How would you know?" He opened one eye that looked in my direction.

I shrugged. "I'm just guessing, I mean judging by the rest of his package of course he might."

Theo continued to stare at me like I was a freak. Well, I mean I kinda am though.

I quickly proceeded to walk in front of the gym's small mirror, staring at myself. I fixed my eyes on the gold shiny necklace that lay on my chest.

My fingers quickly grasped the heptagram pendant, and after a few seconds, I ripped it off my neck and threw it on the floor.

"What was that?" Theo came closer and looked me in the eyes.

"A necklace my parents gave me when I was little." I shrugged.

"And why'd you rip it off?" He was now inches away from my face.

"Because I want to be in your pack." I smiled.

* * *

 **A.N~ YAY FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER *WHOOP WHOOP* XD I'm so sorry again for the very long wait, but trust me you're in for a bumpy ride in the upcoming chapters. ;) TYSM, as always, FOR READING, LIKING, FAVORITING, etc THIS FANFIC. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH 3**


	17. Chapter 17

Never in my entire eighteen years of living was I so desperate to go home. And thank God I was close. Anyway, school was very brutal today. We ended up having 3 pop quizzes, 2 tests, and one 5 page essay for homework (which is due tomorrow fyi).

The bad news is I probably have a D- in all my classes thanks to those pop quizzes and tests. The good news is that I paid some guy to write my essay. He's one of those kids that loves to read and write all the time. He's even eager to do other people's homework for them, that is for a special price. I wasn't going to waste 12 hours of my life writing God knows what when this kid could gladly do it for me.

I opened the lock to the house and stepped inside, finding Ma in the kitchen. A strong scent suddenly hit me.

"Are we having pasta today?" I smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes, your favorite." She grinned, and wiped her hands with a paper towel. "Why don't you go upstairs and drop off all your things then you can help me?"

"Sounds good." I quickly ran upstairs, dragging my 10 pound backpack behind me.

When I finally reached my room, something seemed very off. All of my posters of boy bands and actors were taken down and the sheets and covers of my bed was also different then when I left it this morning.

I dropped my backpack and turned to face my bed. I could hear another heartbeat in the room. For a second there, I thought Maggie was messing with me, but then I realized she's not that big. For her age she's quite petite, but that's not really important right now.

"Ma?" I slightly yelled, running down the stairs.

"What's wrong honey?" She stopped what she was doing and turned to me.

"What… What happened to my room?" I stared at her for an explanation.

"Ah. Well, you remember my dear friend Anna, correct?"

"Yeah?" Anna was my mom's best friend since high school and they were almost inseparable. I heard she had a nice family, but I never got to see them in person. Actually, I'm not entirely sure if she even still has a nice family, who knows?

"Well, Anna and her husband Michael decided to go on a little vacation."

"What's that got to do with my room?" I raised an eyebrow.

"And she asked me if I could take in her son for the time being."

"Her what?" My mind clearly wasn't processing things properly at this time of the day. School drained most of my brain out.

I heard some shuffling behind me and immediately turned around to see a tall and quite muscular guy standing at the door with nothing but sweats on. His long and slightly curled hair reached to his shoulders and his dark eyes were fixed on me.

"Good morning." He smirked and stood at the doorway.

"It's 4pm for your information." I scoffed.

"Now, no need to be so rude to a guest." As he proceeded to walk towards a bar stool, his hand "accidentally" brushed against my back.

"This is the son I was talking about earlier." Ma broke the silence. "Athena, this is Patrick. Patrick, Athena."

A smile formed across his face as he reached for a plate. I took a deep breath and sat two seats away from this guy. He didn't seem that old, probably my age, but he really was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"And did I mention that for the time being, Patrick will be going to your school as well?" Ma smiled, as she handed me my plate of pasta.

I nearly choked on my tea as my mind processed these words. I'm not only going to see him at home, but at school as well? Dear God.

"Ah that's very nice Ma." I faked smiled and stabbed a noodle with my fork.

"Oh dear, the stool's all dirty." Ma said, looking at the stool next to me.

"It's okay Mrs. Caravella, you can take my seat." Patrick stood up with his plate.

"But where will you sit?"

"I'll just take a seat here." He smiled at me, as he sat on the sauce-stained chair.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at my mom. "Hey Ma, has Maggie returned from school yet?"

"Not yet. I think she's out with her friends." Right when I need her the most. Wonderful.

I stabbed the last noodle on my plate and quickly gobbled it down.

"I have to go upstairs and work on my essay, if you don't mind."

"It's okay we'll join you later." Patrick grinned.

"I wasn't talking to you…" I stopped myself from saying any cuss word. "Patrick."

I quickly ran up the stairs into my "old room" and grabbed my backpack. I looked around to see if there was anything else I missed. I peeked under the bed. Nope, nothing here.

Getting up, I took a sigh of relief and as I was about to head out the door, I bumped into someone.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I stared at Patrick. Believe me, he is really really attractive but he just makes me slightly uncomfortable if that even makes sense.

"Can't I become acquainted with the girl I'll be sharing a house with for the next few weeks?"

"Hold up, _weeks_?" What the actual fuck.

"Yep." He began coming closer to me, backing me up against the wall. My heart began racing extremely fast. It was probably like 100mph by now.

His left hand slid down my back, while his right hand cupped my cheek. For like five seconds, our lips collided, until I pulled away.

"I-We-I have a boyfriend." I lied. Now hold on, I know what you're thinking. But Athena, aren't you 'Theo's girlfriend'? And to answer that, it's no. I mean, I'd really like to be but I don't want to rush into things that fast.

"He won't know." Patrick said, with that goddamn hot-ass smirk again. Trust me, I could hate his guts, but I won't ever hate that smirk.

He proceeded to kiss my neck until I pulled away again. "Uh, he'll find out for sure."

"No he won't, it'll be just between the two of us."

"How about we don't rush into things so fast, hmm?" I fake smiled. "Maybe we can do this some _other_ time?" What the hell was I thinking when I said that?

"Sounds fair enough." He smirked once again and sat down on his bed. _My_ bed.

"Yeah, I'll be, uh leaving." I grabbed my backpack and quickly scurried away.

I opened the door to Maggie's room and trust me, I was very surprised to see her there.

"Oh my God Mags!" I yelled and ran to hug her.

"Oomph." She dropped her books as I embraced her tightly.

"Thank God you're here."

"W-Why? Ah! Athena you're choking me!" She grabbed at her neck.

"You remember Ma's best friend right?" I let go of her and sat down on her fluffy pink carpet.

"Anna?" Maggie grabbed the books that she dropped.

"Yeah her. Well anyway, her and her husband are on vacation and their son is staying over here for the time being."

"Oh my God, is he hot? Does he have a nice body?" She gasped and looked straight at me. "Tell me it's that guy I saw walking up the stairs with sweats.

"Yes it's him." I rolled over onto my back.

"Mmm. He looks very fine. I just saw from the chest down, but that's all I needed to see." Maggie jumped on top of her bed, knocking down two pillows.

"He is pretty cute." I twirled my fingers on the fluffy carpet.

" _Cute_?!" Maggie hopped up and down on the bed, which began to make weird noises.

"Okay fine he's really hot."

"But what about your boyfriend, Theo?" She looked at me.

"I know he's not my actual boyfriend, but that's kinda the problem. But the thing is, Patrick-"

"His name is Patrick? Mmm. Sounds sexy."

I glared at her.

"Ooh, sorry. Continue." She continued jumping on the bed, knocking off more things. This time, it was the stuffed animals that had a terrible fate.

"Patrick is really hot, but he kind of makes me uncomfortable."

"Is it cause of Theo?" She stopped jumping and stared me down. "It is! I knew it! It's true love!" She continued jumping like a maniac and hit her head on the ceiling, which caused her to topple down onto the floor.

"Mags! Are you okay?" I crawled over to where she was laying.

"I'm okay. LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" She got herself up and proceeded to jump on the bed.

I shook my head and looked at the floor. What used to be a nice hardwood floor was now covered in blankets, stuffed animals, and pillows. I glanced at a small pink object that was laying down next to her stuffed elephant and pink pillow.

"Ewe. Mags. Your retainer is on the floor." I cringed.

"Eh, just put it in that container."

"Maggie, you know you're going to have to wash that."

"I know, I'll do it later." I rolled my eyes and laid down on a pillow.

~DING~

I reached over under Maggie's table and grabbed my phone. _1 new message._ I unlocked my phone and sat up straight against the bed.

 ** _` Hey are you busy right now?_**

It was from Theo.

 ** _` Nah, I'm just watching Maggie jump on the bed. Lol._**

 ** _` Sounds fun mind if I come over?_**

 ** _` Please do come. I don't think I can watch Maggie any longer._**

 ** _` lol alright, I'll be there in 5._**

I looked up and saw Maggie hovering right there above me.

"Jesus Christ what are you doing?" I moved away, still terrified.

"Who you texting?" She smiled.

"Nobody."

"Liar Liar. I saw Theo's name." She jumped off the bed and began dancing around.

"Then why the fuck would you ask in the first place?" I laughed.

"Because, I wanted to see if you'd lie, and you did." She clapped her hands and continued dancing.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "Hey are you still dating that Michael or Harry or whatever?"

"Oh Michael was last month. Harry was last year. Right now it's Jacob."

"Can't get enough of one boy can we now?"

Out of a sudden, there was a loud knock coming from the door and Maggie skipped over to open it.

"Hell- Oh why hello Theo." She smiled and let him in the room.

"What happened to your room?" He walked in and sat down next to me on the carpet.

"Oh that. That's a long story."

"I'm sure the guy is a long story too." He stared at me.

"Oh no, that's nothing."

"I think I'll just leave you too alone. Imma go invite Daniel over." Maggie said, as she proceeded to leave the room.

"Wait isn't it Jacob now?" I looked at her.

She lifted her pointer finger to her mouth, as if to say 'shh', and closed the door behind her.

"Alright continue." Theo said, leaning against the bed.

I sighed. "Okay fine. My mom's best friend and her husband are on vacation somewhere and their son is staying over for the time being."

Theo looked at me. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

I glanced down at the floor and played with my fingers.

"You know you can tell me if he ever hurts you okay? He isn't a supernatural creature as far as I'm concerned. I can always claw his face off."

"Well, if you say he isn't a supernatural thing, then I would much rather claw his face off myself." I smiled.

"That's my girl." He said, patting my back, which immediately sent chills down it. Oh mah lord. He called my his girl. Okay no time to fangirl.

"So how does it feel like being in my pack?" He smiled.

"Boring."

He stared at me.

"What? I'm being honest." I shrugged. "Can't we go out somewhere at like midnight, see some supernatural beings or whatever?"

"It's a school night you know. Plus we have that essay to write."

"Eh, don't worry. I already did it."

"Who'd you pay?" He eyed me.

"What makes you think I'd pay someone to do my homework?"

"Athena, I'm not that stupid. You always pay someone to do your homework."

"That, unfortunately, is true." I smiled.

"Alright so are you up for a little fun tonight?" He smirked and got up.

"I'm in."

* * *

 _ **A.N~ I have no clue what on earth possessed me to make this chapter up, but we can all thank my messed up dream I had last night. Part of this story was actually inspired by it. :) Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story so far and don't forget to leave nice comments, thoughts, concerns, suggestions, etc. And thank you all who favorited/liked this story. 3**_


	18. Chapter 18

My hands were beginning to shake fast and were now covered in sweat. I gripped the steering wheel extremely tight and took a deep breath.

"You know you could press the gas pedal now." Theo cleared his throat next to me in the passenger seat.

I rolled my eyes and stared at the road ahead. We barely left the parking lot. Well actually we haven't even moved yet.

"Just why'd you have to bring _her_ along?" I looked in the rearview mirror at Tracy, who was sitting in the back seat and leaning against Theo's chair.

"She just has a little business she wants to finish."

I turned around and faced her, resting my arm against the seat. "I'll have you know that just by looking at you, I feel like clawing your eyes out and hanging them up on a mobile above my bed." I smiled.

"I must admit I'm very scared." She faked smiled and sat back in her seat. "But I doubt you'd win against me any time."

"Really? How cute." I turned to Theo. "This little bitch thinks she's more powerful then me."

"Cause she is." Theo looked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not supposed to agree with her."

"She's a chimera. Not to mention a kanima as well. You? You're just a were-wolf."

"I thought she was a human." Tracy snorted.

"Listen up motherfucker. Now I'm very tempted to rip out your small intestine out of your mouth and your large intestine out of your ass and use you as a jump rope." I was now out of my seat and in her face, as Theo quickly pulled me back.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, can you start driving now?" He sighed.

"You know I just got my license a few days ago." I glared at him.

"No pressure." He put his hands behind his head and relaxed in his chair.

Slowly pressing the gas pedal, I tried my best to rid my mind of all the pressure, which was very hard with Tracy in the same car as me. Now that I think of it, I kinda want a new mobile and jump rope.

Turning a corner, I parked in an open space near what turned out to be a hospital.

"This better be interesting." I looked over at Theo.

/

"Looks like he remembers you." Theo stood near Tracy's left as they watched an older man, who looked like he kinda wasn't going to make it, breathing heavily as he noticed them.

I stood behind Theo, carefully examining every move of theirs. The man's fingers were slowly reaching towards a button, but before he could successfully press it, Theo pushed it away.

"I'll take care of it if you want me to. All you have to do is ask." He continued.

Believe me, I have no clue what these two were up to. I was just dragged along to watch this circus act. I looked over at the small bedside table and saw a bouquet of flowers, along with a note that read: _Get Well Soon! From Beacon County Prison_.

"My dad defended someone on death row. Do you know how lethal injection works?" Tracy said softly. My eyes widened as I realized what she was going to do. I don't really want to be in the same room as a psychotic lady who could pull any move on me any second. But thankfully, I've got Theo in front of me just in case.

She lifted her hand to the IV fluid bag and made a cut in it with her long talons.

"One of the drugs they use paralyze your diaphragm." She continued.

The man's breathing kept speeding, making me go uneasy.

From her nails and into the fluid bag, dropped what seemed like venom. Kanima venom.

"Makes it impossible to breathe."

After a few seconds, you could barely hear any breathing, only the small beeping noises that came from the machine.

I lifted my hand to my mouth and bit my finger. This motherfreaking girl just killed her dad. If this is what Theo calls fun, then I'm seriously reconsidering joining this so called pack.

/

Sitting on the hood of the car, I impatiently waited for the doors to the nightclub to open. Theo and I have just left the hospital after Tracy killed her dad, which I still can't believe, and I haven't even said a word to him since.

"Are you just going to sit hear and not talk to me?" Theo leaned against the car and crossed his arms.

"Listen, I'm not the one who let that crazy idiot kill her own dad." I growled.

"Hey, I wasn't the one to tell her to do that. If she wanted to do it, then I'm fine with that."

"Now remind me why I came _here_ with you now? To kill some more people?" I crossed my arms against my chest and let out a deep sigh.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you'd like this part."

The doors of the nightclub slammed open, allowing the loud music and lights to escape, and out ran a guy who came in our direction. My eyes instantly lit up when I realized who it was.

"Well if it isn't Mister Josh." I smirked and jumped off the hood of the car. "Oh you know me too well Theo." I said, slapping his shoulder.

Theo slightly smiled and turned to face Josh. "How much did you take, Josh?"

"A lot. And I don't feel a thing."

"Ooh. Has Mister bad boy been drinking?" I teased and bit my lip.

"Perhaps." He smirked and stood next to us.

"You won't. Your body heals too fast." Theo continued.

"Yeah? Then maybe you should have left me dead." Josh growled.

"Or maybe you just need to feel something else. Something better." Theo walked over towards Josh and handed him these two things which were connected to the car. I'm not that stupid, but I know where this is headed. Somewhere fun.

In an instant, sparks began flying around Josh, who began growling,

"How does that feel?" Theo chuckled and crossed his arms.

Looking in our direction, he growled once again, but this time with his glowing lavender eyes.

"I think he's having fun." I laughed and glanced at Theo, who was looking behind. "Hey, you owe me something fun like this one day." I chuckled and looked at Josh, who was still covered in sparks.

"You want to be electrocuted?"

"Nah, something a little more softer, but still fun."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and being a very fabulous person ;3**_


	19. Chapter 19

Tying back my hair back into a ponytail, I looked over at my phone to see if I had received any new notifications. Nothing. I sighed and fell back, hitting my head against the pillows. _Should I text him?_ Nah. I don't wanna look too desperate. _But_ w _hy isn't he texting me?_ I rolled over, propping my head on my hands and closed my eyes.

 _~ting~_

I quickly reached for my phone and unlocked it.

 _\- Meet us at the_ _school._

" _Us_?" I raised an eyebrow and jumped off my bed, quietly walking towards the door.

It was way past my "bedtime" and I didn't want anyone knowing I was leaving the house.

I started tiptoeing down the stairs until one of them decided to be a little bitch and squeaked as I stepped on it. My grip on the handrail tightened and my heart started racing. Please, please nobody wake up.

It took forever trying to get past the other squeaky steps and once I reached the bottom, I quietly sped towards the door.

"Where you going?" A deep voice spoke from behind.

My head quickly spun around to find Patrick standing there, arms crossed across his bare chest.

"Why are you up?" He eyed me.

"Why are _you_ up?" I lifted my chin, raising an eyebrow.

"I asked you first."

"Ladies first." He smiled.

I took a deep breath and leaned against the door. "I, uh…need to take care of business."

"At midnight?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Lady business?"

"Right. Well, I won't stop you there." He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Not wanting to cause any more suspicion, I quickly opened the door without saying another word and left.

/

"Did you see it?" Tracy said, running over to where Theo stood.

"It's too fast." He replied.

"But it's here?"

"Yeah. So keep your distance."

I was about a few feet away from the two, trying to catch my breath. I started muttering not so nice words under my breath. Not to be that person, but I really don't get why he has to keep dragging her around with him everywhere. Maybe if it were just the two of us, he wouldn't let me fall behind all the time.

As I finally caught up with the two, a loud growl came from the distance.

"That doesn't sound good." I crossed my arms against my chest and glanced at Theo, who proceeded to walk.

Finally inside of the school hallways, I carefully observed my surroundings, making sure not to make any sudden movements.

"It's the same message, isn't it? What are they trying to tell him?" I looked over to what Tracy was looking at and saw ' _Dannatio Memoriae_ ' written on the lockers.

"They're trying to get it to remember who it was." Theo responded.

"But isn't it just a teenager just like us?"

"A kid underneath." I added.

"They don't care about that." Theo started looking around. "The doctors needed a body because they couldn't resurrect the beast out of thin air. The kid underneath, whoever it is, just a side effect. All the doctors care about is the beast."

"So what happens when it does remember?" I asked, fumbling with my bracelet.

"I'm not sure." Theo turned to look at the both of us. "The thing probably doesn't even know it turns back into a human during the day."

"I read that the Beast of Gévaudan killed a hundred and thirteen people. Is that true?" Tracy asked.

"No," Theo smiled.

I furrowed my eyebrows, leaning against one of the lockers.

"The doctors told me it was closer to five hundred."

"Well that's very reassuring." I whispered under my breath.

Out of a sudden, another growl came from behind. I started walking in the direction of the noise and just like that all the lights went out except for a few.

Everything went completely dark for a second and one of the doctors appeared in front of us. I quickly took two steps behind Theo as Tracy tried to attack it.

With one swift movement, it smacked her, causing her to crash into the lockers and fall to the floor.

I turned to the Doctor and realized another came from behind.

" _Leave_." It said, approaching Theo.

"Where is it?" Theo growled.

" _You already have your pack_."

"It wasn't enough. Look at my eyes. They look red to you?" He shined his eyes at the Doctors. "I'm not an Alpha. I'm not even a real werewolf."

Footsteps thudded in front of us and the large Beast appeared, heading in our direction.

Gulping, I hid entirely behind Theo, making sure to not create any eye contact with it.

It growled and continued walking towards us. Theo took a step back, accidentally stepping on my foot. Closing my eyes for a split second, I tried to ignore it and focus my attention back to the Beast.

Now just a few feet in front of us, it stopped and growled even louder. The intense noise was starting to be too much, causing everyone to cover their ears. The lockers started rattling and the lights went off. Both the Doctors and the Beast were nowhere to be found.

/

On the way back home in Theo's car, I started playing with my fingers nervously.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked, glancing at me, then back at the road.

"I.. it's just the Beast."

"What about it?"

"I'm honestly pretty damn scared. You said it killed like five hundred people."

"Mhm?"

"I just don't want anything bad to happen, you know?" I looked over at him. God, he looks so good. He isn't doing anything, just driving. How can this guy make _driving_ look good?

"I can promise you right now, that nothing bad will happen." He said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

Sighing, I looked out the window at the bright lights that shined from inside people's houses.

"What if someone gets hurt?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Why are you worrying so much?"

"It's kind of what I always do." I took off my ring and started playing with it. "Great. Now because of that thing, I won't be able to sleep." I leaned my head against the car window.

"Hey," I felt Theo's hand gently touch my arm. "If you need anything, just call."

"Won't you be asleep?" I looked over at him.

"Don't worry about me."

I turned back to the window and with the gentle rocking of the car and silence, I let the darkness take over.

/

 ***Third person POV***

After a few minutes, they finally arrived in front of the Caravella house. Theo looked over to see Athena, passed out in the passenger's seat. He shook her to see if she'd wake up, but no reaction.

He got out of the car and opened the door to the car. Slowly, he unbuckled her seatbelt and gently picked her up, making sure not to wake her up.

Once inside her room, he gently laid her down on her bed, moving away some of the pillows and placing one of the nearby blankets on her.

He sat down at the edge of the bed near her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. If she was awake, she'd probably either be saying something cute that'd make his heart skip so many beats or stupid that'd make him roll his eyes so far back in his head. Either way, there was no way for him to hate her. She's the only one who actually likes him and doesn't betray him like some people would. He must keep her close and gain her full trust if he really wants some of his plans to work.

He slowly reached over to move a hair out of her face when out of a sudden, she grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened as her grip tightened. Her other hand lunged at the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her face.

The awkward closeness caused him to gulp and look away.

" _Get. Away. From. Him_." She growled.

"What?" He looked back at her, confused.

" _They'll kill you...I won't..._ " She mumbled.

"Who? You won't what?" He noticed her eyes were still closed. She definitely was sleep talking.

Slowly, Athena let go of him and just as he started to get up, she whispered: " _dimenticarti *****_."

* * *

 **A.N. ~** _ **I am terribly sorry for the really long wait. There were just so many problems, but thankfully they're all taken care of and I'm back to writing this story. I just want to thank everyone for reading, favoriting, and commenting. There's much more chapters to come, which may include some interesting stuff, so stay tuned ;-)**_

 ** _*_** _**dimenticarti - forget you**_


End file.
